


Fuimos lo que fuimos

by Altebar



Category: Xiaolin Showdown (Cartoon)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Emotional Baggage, Good Chase, M/M, Rio reverso, Seduction, Sex
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 07:08:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 27,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12383349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Altebar/pseuds/Altebar
Summary: Los monjes Xaolin han devuelto a Chase Young su alma gracias al Rio Reverso, y Chase vuelve a ser quien era antes de aceptar la oferta de Hannibal Bean. Jack Spicer se encuentra con un Chase completamente diferente, que se interesa mucho por él.





	1. Un malévolo plan

Capítulo 1. Un malévolo plan

Hannibal Roy Bean se consideraba una criatura paciente. Después de todo era una poderosa entidad maligna que se especializaba en extender el poder Heylin sobre la tierra y podía meditar durante meses su próximo movimiento. Y ahora todos sus esfuerzos tenían un único objetivo. Venganza, venganza sobre Chase Young. Sobre el desagradecido que le había encerrado durante siglos en la prisión del mundo Ying Yang.

La traición entre malvados no le sorprendía, pero esa no era la cuestión. Chase Young debería haber sido más cuidadoso con los enemigos que hacía. Pronto lamentaría el día que había decidido librarse de Hannibal Bean.

La diabólica legumbre rechinó los dientes en el interior del casco de su enorme armadura de batalla. La simple imagen de Chase Young le hacía hervir de venganza, con aquella pretenciosa sonrisa y aquel rostro eternamente joven y hermoso¡gracias a él! Aquella piel en la flor de juventud, la melena negra y espesa, la vida eterna de la que gozaba el guerrero había sido posible gracias a Hannibal Roy Bean, al igual que su fuerza y habilidades sobrenaturales.

Y como le quemaba aquel conocimiento. Hannibal había convertido a un joven Chase Young en el más poderoso guerrero Heylin, y había creado sin saberlo a su único enemigo y rival del lado Heylin. Un guerrero que de hecho le había derrotado y desterrado. Y que aun ahora se interponía en su camino.

\- Alguien está de mal humor esta mañana.

Wuya. La bruja heylin. Hannibal saltó de su transporte armado para situarse en el hombro de la mujer, ah, esta si era una aliada que le gustaba, hermosa, maligna, traicionera, y sobre todo, más débil que él y por tanto nunca una amenaza. Cuando sumiera al mundo en el caos, la oscuridad y la muerte, le daría a Wuya un trato preferente... quizá muerte rápida en vez de agonía permanente.

\- Oh, solo maduraba algunos planes para librarnos definitivamente de Chase Young y los monjes Xaolin.

\- Mmmh.- Wuya se atusó el pelo vanidosamente.- Chase todavía me permite pasar por su fortaleza, decidió "olvidar" el incidente del eclipse Heylin.

Hannibal bajó del hombro para botar por el suelo con evidente rabia, aquella había sido la ocasión perfecta para destruir a Chase, pero se había chafado por culpa de los monjes Xaolin, estos parecían preferir que Chase siguiera en activo para ser su rival, aunque fuera un miembro del Heylin.

Si Chase Young no estuviera para molestarle... si nunca le hubiera entregado la sopa Lao Mang Long que le había transformado en un híbrido draconico...

\- Después de que dejara que ese maldito dinosaurio tratara de devorarme no me siento muy segura de mi posición junto a Chase, no creo que su buena voluntad conmigo dure demasiado.- Continuó Wuya sin prestar atención a Hannibal.

\- Un momento.- La maligna alubia sintió el brillo de un malévolo plan.- En esa ocasión os enfrentasteis por el Rio Reverso¿no es así?

\- Así es.- Wuya examinó su manicura con aburrimiento.- Se lo quité al necio de Jack, pero después cayó en manos de los monjes. Una pena, quería usarlo para restaurar mis poderes Heylin.

Hannibal Roy Bean ya no escuchaba, el Rio Reverso era un shen gon wu con el poder de regresar a su forma original cualquier cosa, podía hacer que una tabla de madera volviera a ser un árbol o, como había descubierto Spicer, convertir el petróleo de los fósiles en un dinosaurio vivo. Aaaaah, un diabólico plan cobraba forma. Hannibal Bean llamó a su fiel aliado, el pájaro Ying Ying, para que le llevase hasta el templo Xaolin. Tenía un plan y lo pondría en acción de inmediato. Tenía cosas que susurrar a los oídos de cierto monje muy dedicado a la causa del bien.

Y Chase Young estaría acabado cuando terminara con él.  
\-------------------------------

\- ¡Kimiko, Clay, Raimundo¡He tenido una idea iluminada!

\- Brillante, Omi.

\- ¡Eso también!

Los monjes Xaolin lograron finalmente detener la alocada carrera de Omi, el pequeño y cabezón monje del agua, para saber que era lo que le emocionaba tanto.

\- ¿Recordáis mi búsqueda de una forma de evitar que Chase Young se uniese al lado Heylin?

\- Como olvidarlo.- Murmuró Clay ajustándose el sombrero tejano.

Ninguno olvidaría jamás la increíble confusión que había provocado el desastroso viaje en el tiempo de Omi, primero al futuro distante, luego al pasado, luego a un futuro alternativo... para después unir las dimensiones... solo podían dar gracias de que todo hubiese vuelto a la normalidad. Nada había cambiado, excepto que ahora eran mas fuertes, y quizá mas sabios. Y decididos a enfrentar los grandes males del mundo, Wuya, Chase Young y Hannibal Roy Bean.

\- Pues tengo otro plan que...

\- No, no, no.- Raimundo agitó los brazos notablemente alarmado.- No más viajes con las Arenas del Tiempo y no más congelaciones de cien años, no quiero volver a saber nada de realidades alternativas ni futuros extraños donde Jack Spicer gobierna el mundo.

Omi dirigió a Raimundo una mirada avergonzada pero se recuperó inmediatamente, su espíritu era tan radiante como su amplia sonrisa.

\- No, no se trata de viajes en el tiempo, mi buen amigo Raimundo, sino de otro astuto plan para hacer que Chase Young vuelva a estar del lado Xaolin y abandone sus malas artes.

Raimundo alzó la vista al cielo en un silencioso "¿por qué a mi?". Ser el líder de los guerreros wudai no era tan maravilloso como parecía, hizo un gesto a Omi para que continuara.

\- ¡Podemos usar el Rio Reverso para hacer que Chase Young vuelva a su estado original!

Clay, Kimiko y Raimundo se quedaron de piedra, a veces, y solo a veces, Omi tenía destellos de astucia que asombraban a cualquiera, pues a veces sosprendia a todos dada su naturaleza ingenua.

\- El Rio Reverso devuelve la forma original... - Kimiko dio un salto de alegría.- ¡Devolvería a Chase Young a su forma original como humano!

Los cuatro monjes sonrieron con complicidad, ahora necesitaban un plan para conseguir atacar a Chase con el Rio Reverso. Inmediatamente se sentaron en un corro sobre la hierba para meditar sobre ello.  
\-----------------------------------------------------

\- Ella es de plexiglás y por eso me gusta más... está hecha de metaal y por eso me gusta más...

La interpretación, bastante mala todo fuese dicho, iba acompañada del sonido chirriante de tuercas apretadas y el zumbido bajo y constante de ordenadores encendidos. Aquella banda sonora era parte del ambiente que era el sótano de la Mansión Spicer.

\- ... una sonrisa fluorescente, una descarga de corriente, una mirada incandescente, con expresión de televidente...

Pasando tras varios robots a medio hacer, con los circuitos al descubierto o extremidades en falta, se veía la larga mesa de coordenadas sobre la cual estaban desperdigadas herramientas y un ordenador portátil encendido y conectado a otra red de ordenadores en torre.

\- ... un idilio incontrolado, que jamás hube soñado, una chica de metal, que nunca podré besar...

Había que admitir que Jack Spicer había conseguido que el sótano de su casa tuviera un tenebroso aire al estilo laboratorio de Frankenstein, con toda aquella tecnología diseñada en formas barrocas y oscuras, o las espirales que tanto gustaban al gótico. El efecto por supuesto quedaba desperdiciado al oír a Spicer cantando una canción pop de un grupo de la movida madrileña. El adolescente estaba haciendo un trabajo mecánico de precisión en el hardware del Camaleón Bot con un mini láser y otras herramientas.

Chase Young se cruzó de brazos esperando a que Jack terminase. El poderoso guerrero miró a su alrededor con aire aburrido, la primera y última vez que había dignado a Jack con su presencia allí había sido el año del mono verde, el lugar no había cambiado desde entonces. Un poco de orden no le habría venido mal, sin duda era un reflejo de Jack Spicer, un indisciplinado.

Y el muchacho tenía un cuerpo curioso, por decirlo de alguna manera, la palabra que mejor le describía era desgarbado. Delgado, todo fibra, sus piernas y brazos eran delgados y demasiado largos y eso le hacía moverse de un modo curioso, parecía que iba a tropezar y caerse en cualquier momento. Para completar tan peculiar físico Jack Spicer era poseedor de la pigmentación mas asombrosa posible, por la piel blanca y los ojos carmesí se hubiera jurado que era albino, pero eso era inmediatamente contradicho por el pelo, de un rojo tan intenso que no podía ser natural.

\- ¡Aja!.- Aparentemente satisfecho, Spicer se apartó con los brazos en jarras para admirar su obra.

Chase decidió que ya había esperado lo suficiente, con una sonrisa maliciosa se adelantó silenciosamente y se plantó a la espalda del autoproclamado genio del mal.

\- Ejem.

\- ¡Whaaaaaaaaaaaa!

Los chillidos de Jack sin duda debían ser capaces de fragmentar el cristal. Chase siseó irritado esperando que la vibración del agudo grito no le hubiera dañado los tímpanos.

\- Cha... Chase Young... eh… ¿hola?

Asustado… bueno, era una reacción mejor que el acostumbrado grito de bienvenida ofreciendo comida y tirándose a sus pies como una fan enloquecida. El cambio se agradecía, Chase se cruzó de brazos con la tranquilidad de no tener que quitarse de encima al tembloroso muchacho. El terror era una reacción mucho mejor.

\- Levántate, Spicer.

Jack obedeció, aunque seguía oliendo a pánico y mantenía una distancia prudencial, y por supuesto llevaba el miedo escrito en la cara.

\- Euh... ¿en que puedo ayudarte?.- Sonreía falsa y débilmente y añadió un agudo "no me hagas daño" al final de la frase.

\- Esto no es una visita de cortesía, ciertamente, necesito algo de ti, Spicer.

Jack se pegó a la pared. Tenía miedo, mucho miedo, no era para menos estando en presencia de Chase Young. Las últimas dos ocasiones en que se habían visto no había sido agradable, ser entregado a un tiranosaurio como cena y después atacado con una enorme roca eran prueba suficiente de que el guerrero inmortal no era una compañía saludable para él.

Dolía. Pero mas le valía hacerse a la idea y tratar de salir de aquella situación lo mas ileso posible. Hacer aliados quedaba fuera del esquema, Hannibal Bean había sido la última prueba de ello.

\- Algo de mi... aja... ¿qué?

Chase enarcó una ceja con curiosidad, sorprendente, realmente Jack había superado el hábito de adoración. Una gran mejora.

\- Sé que tienes robots espías en el templo Xaolin.- Jack abrió la boca para replicar pero Chase le acalló con una mirada asesina.- Quiero que construyas otro robot que pueda mantener vigilado a Hannibal Bean.

Jack se quedó anonadado, por unos instantes su primer instinto fue abrazarse a Chase y agradecer en doce idiomas la posibilidad de hacer algo por el magnífico Chase Young, pero sofocó rápidamente la sensación bajo el helado peso de la realidad y el recuerdo de todas las ocasiones en que había hecho exactamente eso... solo para recibir desprecio y la posibilidad de perder los dedos.

\- ¿Un espía sobre Hannibal Bean? Eso es... - Jack alzó las manos y negó categóricamente.- ¿Por qué debería hacerlo? No quiero mas problemas con ese demonio.

Chase apretó los dientes con amenaza clara y se adelantó amedrentando eficazmente a Jack sin necesidad siquiera de tocarle.

\- Lo harás porque yo te lo ordeno, Spicer.

\- Pero pero... ¡La última vez esa alubia me transformó en un zombie y me duplicó y me obligó a crear unas máquinas y...!

\- Llegado el caso de que la legumbre busque retribución yo me ocuparé de ella¿eso te tranquiliza?.- Concedió.

\- Ni lo mas mínimo.

Aquello si consiguió que Chase sintiera encenderse al dragón dentro de él.

\- ¿Cómo!

Jack emitió un chillido aterrorizado y se encogió cubriéndose con una placa de metal.

\- La... ¡La ultima vez me lanzaste a las garras de un dinosaurio con una invitación a cenar!

Chase exhaló lentamente, hubiera sido mejor confiar en sus cuervos para espiar, pero por desgracia estos solo podían seguir a Wuya. El pájaro Ying Ying, fiel aliado de Hannibal Bean, podía sentir a los cuervos y los ahuyentaba. No podía contar con sus espías para controlar a su peor enemigo y eso no le tranquilizaba. Pero los robots de Jack, uno diminuto podría seguir el rastro de aquel pájaro. No le gustaba confiar en Jack para algo tan importante pero no tenía otra opción. El pelirrojo no tenía palabra ni lealtad, lo único que parecía haber aprendido de Wuya era la capacidad para la traición, habiéndolo demostrado en multitud de ocasiones.

Había dado a Jack su oportunidad para demostrar su valía en el enfrentamiento con las arañas subterráneas, y el mocoso la había desperdiciado traicionándoles a todos y abandonándoles allá abajo y rodeados de enemigos. El hecho de arrojar a Jack a los pies del dinosaurio había sido una pequeña venganza, y no había sido para tanto, sabía que sus shen gon wus le serían de ayuda para huir, e incluso de otro modo no dudaba que Omi, el noble Omi, le hubiese rescatado de ser preciso.

\- No tengo tiempo para tu cobardía, Spicer, haz lo que te digo y consideraré el perdonar tu ataque durante el eclipse Heylin.

Si Jack no hubiese sido blanco como el marfil sin duda habría palidecido. No era que hubiese conseguido hacer nada ese día, pero cierto era que había intentado atacar a Chase... y a Wuya... y a Hannibal... realmente ese día no había estado pensando con serenidad.

\- Euh... ¿empezaré a trabajar inmediatamente?

\- Excelente.

Chase Young se marchó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, dejando a Jack Spicer temblando y pensando en cuanto podían empeorar las cosas. Por supuesto no podía imaginar lo que iba a ocurrir.

Aquella misma tarde el guerrero inmortal sorbía tranquilamente su sopa de dragón sobre una roca en el desierto australiano. Chase no tenía interés en el Shen gon wu que se había activado, pero Wuya si, y Chase no iba a dejar libertad de acción a la bruja de modo que no tuvo mas opción que viajar con ella hasta el lugar. Los monjes Xaolin no tardaron en acudir a la cita. La lucha era por el Guante de Midas, que convertía todo cuanto tocaba en oro.

Inmediatamente notó algo fuera de lugar... Wuya parecía distraída y los monjes Xaolin... estos prestaban mas atención a su presencia que a buscar el Guante. Algo ocurría y no estaba seguro de qué... era una sensación desagradable.

Cuando parecía que tanto Wuya como el ágil dragón del viento, Raimundo, iban a tocar a la vez el shen gon wu y desafiarse al predecible duelo Xiaolin Showdown, este retrocedió de un salto, sacó un shen gon wu de su bolsillo y... ¡le apuntó con él!

Chase no pudo reaccionar a tiempo y el poder mágico impactó contra él con fuerza, después solo quedó oscuridad. Mientras se desmayaba oyó la risa de Wuya, alta y clara, unida a otra que despreciaba aun más. Hannibal Roy Bean.  
\------------------------------------------------------


	2. El reverso de la moneda

Capítulo 2. El reverso de la moneda

Los monjes Xaolin vieron a Hannibal Bean celebrando a risotadas y tuvieron la horrible sensación de que su plan tenía ciertos defectos que no habían considerado. Chase Young no se movía, debía estar inconsciente. Y estaba indefenso frente a Wuya y Hannibal Bean, que miraban su cuerpo yacente como los buitres observan a un animal agonizante. Era escalofriante.

Omi y los demás no lo dudaron un instante y de un salto se situaron entre el guerrero inmortal y sus enemigos. Ante la duda siempre podían saber que no había nada mas oscuro en el mundo que la legumbre diabolica... por ridiculo que fuera el concepto de una alubia parlante y maligna que cambiaba de tamaño.

\- ¡Hannibal Bean, abandona este lugar o preparate para una humillante derrota!

Kimiko tomó nota mental de escribir frases nuevas para Omi, un guión o algo así, por variar mas que nada.

\- ¡Whahahahahaha¿Derrota? Permitidme que lo dude.

\- ¡Formación guerreros Wudai!

Tierra, aire, agua y fuego. Los cuatro elementos en cuatro guerreros se lanzaron al ataque.

El peso... Chase Young sentía que se ahogaba, sentía un peso horrible en el pecho, ardía, sentía el fuego dentro de él como no lo había sentido nunca, no podía respirar, le quemaba y le oprimía.

El mundo, su mente, todo era una vorágine, no podía distinguir presente de futuro, una parte de él le decía que ayer había estado luchando mano a mano con Guan y Dashi contra el ejército de Wuya, y otra parte le decía que había estado en su ciudadela meditando como mantener vigilado a su archienemigo. No tenía sentido... la cabeza le daba vueltas... el peso permanecía... logró incorporarse y respirar lenta y profundamente para poder recuperarse, a su alrededor tenía lugar una batalla, tenía que recuperarse.

Tenía que recuperarse o lo matarían.

Jack Spicer maldijo entre dientes por duodecima vez el retraso, para cuando llegara a la localización del Shen gon wu ya no quedaría nadie, probablemente los monjes ya se habrían marchado con este o lo habría hecho Wuya. Había estado tan concentrado en el encargo del robot espía que no había oido el localizador de Shen gon wus. Y teniendo en cuenta que su única posibilidad de obtener los shen gon wus era cogerlos antes que nadie... pues tenía problemas. Al final tendría razón su madre, tenía que dedicarse más a los estudios y menos a "hacer dios sabe que".

Claro que eso sería renunciar a sus sueños de dominación mundial... ¡y Jack Spicer nunca se rendía!

Sus pensamientos se cortaron en cuanto fue alcanzado en pleno vuelo por un proyectil a gran velocidad.

\- ¡WHAAAA!... ¿pero qué...?

Cuando recuperó el contról del vuelo se dio cuenta de que llevaba un polizón en la espalda.

\- ¡Jack Spicer, finalmente has venido a ayudarnos a derrotar a las fuerzas del mal!

\- ¿Omi?

El pequeño monje con la cabeza como una bola de queso se encaramó a sus hombros y señaló hacia el suelo, donde los otros monjes pasaban apuros combatiendo a Hannibal Bean y Wuya, de hecho, a juzgar por el morado del ojo, Omi no había saltado hasta Jack sino que le habían lanzado de un golpe.

\- ¡Regresemos a la batalla!

\- ¿Qué?

No pudo discutir más porque Omi cogió las extensiones de sus helices y empezó a moverlas para dirigir el vuelo... con terribles resultados, al rato ambos se movían por el aire con la gracia de un moscardón epileptico.

\- ¡No, suelta o nos vamos a...!

No le hacía falta terminar, Omi saltó y Jack chilló aterrorizado mientras caía a plomo, puede que Omi tuviese instintos del tigre y todo eso para salvarle, pero Jack era bastante mas lento de reflejos y mucho mas delicado. El golpe iba a doler.

El suelo se acercaba mas y mas... entonces algo volvió a chocar contra Jack, pero esta vez no era un proyectil sino que alguien le apartó de la trayectoria contra el suelo y le sujetó hasta dar dos volveretas en el aire y ver el suelo a una segura distancia sin chocar contra él a gran velocidad. Estaba en el suelo sano y salvo gracias a...

Jack levantó la vista esperando ver a Clay, solo el el monje americano podría... pero no. No era Clay, los ojos de Jack encontraron a Chase Young, e inmediatamente notó algo raro, aparte del hecho de que Chase le hubiese rescatado, lo que no era en absoluto normal. Algo más estaba fuera de lugar. No obstante no era el momento de preocuparse por los detalles, el suelo tembló bajo sus pies cuando un enorme Hannibal Bean aterrizó frente a ellos.

Jack chilló ante lo que parecía que iba ser su final definitivo. No obstante Chase se situó frente a él en pose de combate... sino le hubiera conocido hubiera jurado que lo hacía para protegerle.

\- ¡Whahahahaha!.- La risotada de Hannibal no era buena señal.- Ya veo que te has recuperado¡pero descubriras que no eres mas que una sombra de mi rival!

Hannibal atacó con sus tentáculos y Chase los rechazó con rápidez, a un lado los monjes Kimiko, Clay y Raimundo combatían a Wuya. Omi no tardó en aparecer en escena y se lanzó a luchar codo con codo junto a Chase.

Ocurriera lo que ocurriera estaba claro que aquello era un todos contra Hannibal y Wuya... y se la debía a aquella maldita legumbre por la trampa tendida a Omi, no le había hecho ninguna gracia ser transformado en zombie e utilizado de aquella manera. No era que Chase no hubiese actuado nunca de forma similar... pero Hannibal sencillamente era un demente peligroso. Chase tenía un cierto codigo de honor al menos. Y Jack quería un poco de venganza.

\- ¡Jackbots, atacad!

Ya bueno, eso no implicaba ir él mismo al combate, era rencoroso, no un loco. Que lucharan los guerreros, él era un genio. Por supuesto sus robots no tardaron en convertirse en un montón de hierros, pero oye, él ya había puesto su granito de arena.

\- ¡Moby Morpher!

El shen gon wu favorito de la alubia diabolica, en un instante Hannibal Bean contaba con seis brazos acabados en puños, poco le importaba la inferioridad numérica. Además a Jack le daba la impresión de que Chase no estaba en su mejor momento, como cuando había luchado estando afectado por el eclipse Heylin. Algo iba realmente mal. Sus sospechas se confirmaron cuando Chase empezó a recibir mas golpes que a detenerlos.

\- ¡Wudai Neptune — Agua!

El ataque de Omi logró apartar a Hannibal el tiempo suficiente para que los otros monjes, con Raimundo a la cabeza, corrieran hacia ellos para poder realizar su combinación.

\- ¡Formación Wudai Orion!

Imbuidos del poder de sus elementos continuaron enfrentando la fuerza combinada de Hannibal Bean y Wuya, la lucha estaba algo más igualada. Jack apartó la mirada del combate para percatarse de que Chase estaba arrodillado en el suelo, jadeando, cubierto de sudor, a ratos sacudía la cabeza como si estuviese confuso. Corrió junto al guerrero, y se inclinó a su lado, alzó las manos para intentar confortarle pero se detuvo a unos milimetros. Recordaba lo que había ocurrido la última vez que se había atrevido a ponerle las manos encima, un poco más y las puas de la armadura le hubieran dejado sin dedos.

\- Eh... ¿Chase?

Súbitamente Chase le agarró por los hombros con fuerza, hundiendo los dedos y sosteniéndose, cuando alzó la vista Jack se quedó anonadado, los ojos... Chase había cambiado realmente, sus orejas ya no eran puntiagudas, sus rasgos se habían suavizado, su cabello no era tan encrespado y sus ojos... sus pupilas ya no eran las frias lineas de reptil y el tono era mas miel que amarillo. Parecía más... humano. Y cálido.

Humano... ¡Chase Young había vuelto a ser humano!

\- Pe... pero... ¿cómo..?

Chase respiró con dificultad unos instantes.

\- Estoy... mareado...

\- Ah... ya... bueno... euh... cuando me mareo mi madre me dice que me siente y ponga la cabeza entre las rodillas.

Lo admitía, no era un conversador brillante, sobre todo cuando se trataba de Chase Young, pero no tenía la culpa de ponerse tan nervioso cerca de él.

Para su sorpresa Chase apoyó la frente contra su pecho. Jack se ruborizó intensamente, convencido de que el guerrero podría oir los latidos desbocados de su corazón. ¡Chase Young le estaba tocando! Y no era para pegarle o apartarle o tirarle por un precipicio.

El momento se rompió con la fuerte voz de Hannibal Bean.

\- Esto está durando demasiado ¡volveremos a encontrarnos, Chase, y esta vez no tendrás a los monjes para cubrirte las espaldas!

Con una risotada la legumbre regresó a su tamaño real, el de una simple alubia, y de un salto fue recogido por el pájaro Ying Ying. Wuya naturalmente salió corriendo, con sus poderes reducidos no era rival para los cuatro monjes en modo orion wudai. Raimundo, autoritario en su uniforme de guerrero Shoku y lider de los dragones, indicó a sus compañeros que se detuvieran y no les dieran caza, no podrían combatir a Hannibal Bean durante mucho rato, podían mantenerse, pero se cansarían antes que sus enemigos.

Jack juntó valor para apoyar una mano sobre el hombro de Chase, cuando comprobó que sus dedos seguían en su sitio y no salian puas metálicas de la armadura soltó el aire que había estado sosteniendo y desvió su atención a los monjes, Omi corrió hacia ellos con la preocupación grabada en la cara.

\- ¡Chase Young¿Está herido?

\- Mareado.- Murmuró Chase sin moverse.

\- Regresemos al templo, allí podrá recuperarse.- Kimiko sacó a Dojo de detrás de la piedra tras la que se había escondido.

Jack empezó a incorporarse sirviendo de apoyo a Chase pero no apartó su mirada furiosa de los monjes, finalmente Raimundo se acercó con intención de ayudar pero Jack le dirigió una mirada tan agresiva que por primera vez el joven brasileño se sintió intimidado por el pelirrojo.

\- Euh... ya veo que tu te ocupas.

\- Yo me ocupo.- Confirmó Jack, no sabía que había ocurrido para dejar así a Chase, pero algo le hacía pensar que los monjes tenían algo que ver.

Mientras viajaban a lomos de Dojo hacia el templo Xiaolin, Jack estuvo demasiado ocupado conteniendo su nerviosismo por tener a Chase apoyado contra su espalda como para recordar que el ondular de la gran bestia le mareaba hasta la nausea.  
\----------------------------------------

Chase Young no se encontraba bien, a ratos le daba la impresión de que se había recuperado solo para ser asaltado por mareos y aquel horrible peso en el pecho. Ahora sabía que era lo que le estaba torturando. Era su alma.

Ahora todo estaba claro y Chase recordaba, había aceptado la oferta de Hannibal Bean. Había abandonado su amistad con Guan por su necesidad de ser el mejor y de esa manera había cambiado su alma por la inmortalidad, y eso le había proporcionado el poder del dragón, la fuerza de la sopa Lao Mang Long. El resto de su vida se le antojaba ahora como un sueño... o una pesadilla. Pero lo recordaba todo, aquel hombre, aquel hombre de ojos frios y sonrisa maligna, aquel guerrero que había arrasado ciudades, asesinado o esclavizado a sus rivales, aquel tirano solitario... era él. En eso se había convertido al perder su alma.

Nuevamente el mareo, realmente descubrirse con alma despues de tanto tiempo sin ella era suficinete para marear a cualquiera, era extraño y perturbador mirar con otros ojos el mundo que le rodeaba. O a las personas.

El mareo regresó pero esta vez no peleó contra él, ahora no tenía que enfrentarse a Hannibal Bean y Wuya, ahora estaba entre amigos. Se abrazó con fuerza a la cintura de Jack y apoyó la cabeza contra su espalda sintiendo los latidos, y dejó que el sueño reparador le relajara.

Una vez cerraron la puerta del dormitorio en la habitación del templo donde ahora reposaba Chase Young, los monjes y Jack dieron media vuelta, cuando estuvieron a una distancia prudencial del guerrero Jack carraspeó... y explotó.

\- ¿SE PUEDE SABER QUE DEMONIOS LE HA OCURRIDO A CHASE!

\- Oh, nada malo.- Declaró Omi con afabilidad.- Usamos el Rio Reverso para devolverle a su estado original, es decir¡un recto y justo monje xaolin!

\- Le hemos devuelto su alma.- Clarificó Raimundo.

\- Oh.- Jack permaneció unos instantes callado y meditando con cara de poker.

El grito consiguiente levantó los cimientos de las casas.

\- ¡¿QUÉ HICISTEIS QUÉ!

Jack no podía creerselo, se llevó las manos a la cabeza¡Chase Young ya no sería Chase Young... o... bueno... lo que fuera!

\- No me lo puedo creer... ¿le atacasteis con el rio reverso?

Omi asintió lleno de orgullo.

\- La idea fue mia.- Sentenció, recibiendo alguna que otra mirada de reprobación de los otros monjes.

\- Y por eso te estoy agradecido, Omi.

Todos se volvieron para ver a Chase de pie tras ellos, al parecer el grito de Jack había sido mas que suficiente para interrumpir su descanso. Se le veía completamente recuperado, con una sonrisa tranquila falta de la malicia habitual, volvía a tener un aura de poder y autoridad pero sin necesidad de hacerlo mediante el miedo sino la seguridad en sí mismo.

A todos se les pintó la admiración en la cara con un silencioso "oooooooooh".

Chase se arrodilló frente a Omi y le acarició la redonda cabeza cariñosamente.

\- Muchas gracias, pequeño monje, despues de todo el mal que he hecho me has devuelto mi alma. Nunca podré pagartelo.

\- No es necesario, no hay recompensa mas grande que...

\- ¿QUÉ?

Chase y Omi se volvieron para mirar la expresión asombrada e indignada de Jack. Omi frunció el ceño molesto por la interrupción pero Chase le hizo un gesto para que le dejara a él.

\- ¿Estas contento?.- Jack estaba incrédulo.

\- Por supuesto que lo estoy.

Pero pero... – Jack intentaba dar palabras a su indignación.- Ellos te han... es decir... ¡te tendieron una trampa!

Chase juntó las manos con aire compungido.

\- Me han devuelto el alma que había perdido hace ya tantos siglos, es una carga necesaria, ahora veo todo el mal que he hecho durante esos años oscuros y me alegro de haber sido detenido.

Jack tartamudeó un rato, hasta que Chase le sonrió de nuevo y le revolvió el pelo. Eso le acalló totalmente y le dejó anonadado cuanto menos. Chase Young... le había sonreido¡otra vez! Y le había tocado... ¡otra vez!

\- Gracias por tu apoyo en la lucha, Jack.

Suficiente, el shock de un Chase Young amable finalmente pudo con el joven genio del mal. Jack sacó una bandera blanca de rendición, la hizo ondear y se desmayó en el sitio.

Kimiko puso una bolsa de hielo sobre la frente del "shockeado" Jack antes de devolver su atención a la conversación entre Chase Young y el maestro Fung. Resultaba realmente extraño ver a Chase conversando amistosamente con el maestro, teniendo en cuenta el desprecio que siempre había mostrado hacia el viejo monje. Por no hablar de la paliza cuando el maestro había estado en silla de ruedas.

\- No sabe cuanto lamento...

\- El pasado debe quedar atrás.- El Maestro Fung mantuvo la serenidad, la verdad era que resultaba curioso pensar que Chase fuese muchos siglos mas viejo que el maestro.- Aunque tu error fue pagado por muchos ahora tienes la oportunidad de enmendarlos.

Omi no cabía en sí de la alegría, brillaba como un sol, Clay estaba satisfecho, Raimundo rezongaba con desconfianza y Kimiko estaba encantada, aunque también podía atribuirse ese hecho a que el nuevo Chase era el caballero mas cortes, elegante y atractivo que había visto en su vida, nada que ver la prepotencia y carácter despreciativo del habitual Chase Young, guerrero inmortal, cazador de dragones y genio del mal.

\- Está decidido entonces, Chase Young, eres bienvenido en el templo Xaolin para que puedas expiar tus faltas.

Jack, que había empezado a recuperarse, oyó aquellas palabras y bastó para volver quedar en shock. Demasiado, sencillamente demasiado.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------


	3. El pasado quedó atrás

Capítulo 3. El pasado quedó atrás

\- Esto no es normal.

Si llevara la cuenta de las veces que lo había dicho hubiese necesitado calculadora. Jack se frotó los ojos y salió del dormitorio donde los monjes le habían dejado recuperarse, tras decirle que en cuanto pudiese ponerse en pie debía marcharse. Y desde luego eso pensaba hacer, pero le resultaba extraño marcharse y saber que Chase Young se quedaba con los monjes.

Y dicho hombre estaba ahora haciendo sus ejercicios físicos junto a Omi, el pequeño bola de billar imitaba al guerrero como haría cualquier hermanito pequeño. A Jack le parecía algo realmente irritante. Y le molestaba... mucho.

\- ¿No tendrías que estar marchandote?.

Jack hizo un mohín pero Kimiko permaneció inamobible con el ceño fruncido en un gesto arisco que no aportaba nada a su belleza. Realmente daba miedo.

\- Vale, vale, ya me voy.

Salió bajo cielo abierto y con un gesto activó su helicóptero de mochila, volver a casa era lo que necesitaba. Música Heavy Gothic a todo volumen, programar un cerebro electrónico y tomarse un pudin de plátano, con eso y poco más podía relajarse y asimilar con tranquilidad aquel desaguisado.

Empezó a elevarse cuando le detuvo un agarre en su chaqueta, lo que le recordaba que, por malevolo que fuera, los largos desgarros artísticos de su larga chaqueta eran poco prácticos. Bajo la vista y encontró al pequeño Omi con su cara de corderito preguntándole sino quería abandonar el lado Heylin, de la misma manera que en la despedida tras derrotar a Wuya. Cielos, Omi era como una bola de azucar.

\- Oh, vamos, esperaba que tras tanto tiempo te habrías quitado esa idea de tu gran cabezón.

\- ¡Mi cabeza es del tamaño correcto!.- Gritó Omi sin soltarle el faldón.- Ahora que Chase ha vuelto al lado del bien esperaba que tú tambien cambiaras, también es tu oportunidad de enmendar la oscuridad de tu corazón.

\- No tengo nada más que hacer aquí... excepto robar shen gon wus.

Eso ultimo le valió un tirón de Omi, lo que acabó devolviendole a tierra cayendo de culo. Jack dirigió una mirada de odio al pequeñajo y se frotó el dolorido trasero con una expresión de dolor exagerada. Una mano apareció frente a él ofreciendole ayuda para levantarse. Jack no pudo evitar el nerviosismo, puede que hubiera recuperado su alma, pero resultaba extremadamente dificil separar al Chase Young con alma del Chase Young ya conocido. Miró la mano ofrecida con ojos como platos, como si le fueran a crecer las garras de un momento a otro.

\- No es necesario temerme, Spicer.

Jack miró la mano ofrecida y el rostro de Chase, parecía realmente sincero pero Jack había tenido ya demasiados encontronazos con palabras que parecían sinceras, sobre todo en cuanto concernía al guerrero que estaba frente a él.

Ignorando la ayuda Jack se incorporó y se sacudió la tierra del trasero. Realmente necesitaba irse de allí antes de que aquello se volviese aun más surrealista.

\- Ya, claro. Me voy, ya nos veremos.

\- Spicer...

\- Seguro que nos encontramos en el proximo Xiaolin Showdown.

\- Spicer...

\- Por cierto mañana tendré terminado el robot espía que me pediste para...

Chase le acalló con el simple gesto de ponerle una mano sobre el hombro, era un gesto simple pero a Jack le afectaba poderosamente, no estaba acostumbrado a que le tocaran, no le gustaba que le tocaran sin iniciar él el contacto, le hacía sentir incómodo y vulnerable... y si encima era Chase Young quien le tocaba... digamos que había aprendido a temer aquel contacto. Practicamente se encogió y se le erizó todo el pelo como a un cactus.

\- No es... necesario que sigas trabajando en ese robot sino quieres.

\- Ah... supongo... de todos modos lo haré, nunca se sabe... y era una buena idea.

Desde luego que era una buena idea, pensaba tener bien vigilado a Hannibal Bean y a aquel pájaro endemoniado. Además su sentido de la supervivencia le advertía contra desobedecer una orden de Chase Young, aunque ahora pareciese no haber peligro... ¡quizá todo era una estratagema de Chase para infiltrarse en el templo y seguía siendo maligno pese a tener su alma!

\- Ya nos veremos.

Elevó el vuelo y se alejó del templo Xaolin mirando a menudo por encima del hombro, sintiendo la mirada de Chase sobre él a medida que se alejaba. Cuando el templo quedó atrás Jack respiró con mas tranquilidad. No pensaba arriesgarse, de eso nada. El Rio Reverso no tenía porque tener un efecto permanente¿y si duraba unos meses y después Chase le arrancaba la piel a tiras? U otra opción¿y si Chase volvía a aceptar la poción de Lao Man Long? Sin duda no estaría nada contento.

Esperaba que los monjes tardaran en percatarse de que les faltaban un par de Shen gon wus, con los cuales los monjes habían entrenado y dejado descuidadamente en el jardín.

¡Ey, era Jack Spicer, la tentación era demasiado grande para él!  
\-----------------------------

Wuya se hacía la manicura con toda dedicación. Después de tantos años sin un cuerpo tenía que cuidarlo, no estaba nada, nada mal para tener mas de mil años. Una ventaja de ser una bruja Heylin y poseer una fuente de magia que te mantiene eternamente joven.

\- Es perfecto.

Hannibal Bean se frotaba las manos... o mas bien los brotes. Sus carcajadas empezaban a desconcentrarla en su tarea de pintarse las uñas.

\- Ya, ya, bien, perfecto.- Wuya se ahuecó el pelo.- No veo muy bien que Chase esté ahora del lado de los monjes, ya eran bastante molestos sin su ayuda.

La legumbre se carcajeó con más fuerza.

\- ¿Bromeas? Los monjes han sido nuestra herramienta, han hecho todo el trabajo.

\- Pero ahora tienen a Chase del lado Xaolin.

\- Debilitado.- Hannibal practicamente escupió la palabra.- Ahora es debil, no tiene a sus guerreros felinos y sus cuervos, y ha perdido la fuerza del dragón. Ahora no es rival para mí.

Wuya asintió pero seguía escéptica. Hannibal volvió a reir percibiendolo.

\- ¿No lo ves? En el momento en que Chase esté solo...

No podría contra ambos. Wuya sintió como una amplia sonrisa iluminaba su rostro.

\- Yin Ying, ve al templo Xaolin y vigila con cuidado, quiero saber en todo momento donde está el futuro cadaver.

Las risas a duo de Wuya y Hannibal no presagiaban nada bueno.  
\----------------------------------------

Chase comió silenciosamente, disfrutando del desayuno tras una noche de sueño intranquilo, no podía dejar de sentirse culpable al recordar ciertos abusos que había cometido a lo largo de su vida como guerrero Heylin y había acabado haciendo ejercicios de relajación para liberar su mente de la perturbación.

Notaba la tensión en el ambiente, los jovenes monjes estaban tensos, nerviosos, excepto Omi. No podía culparles por ello, era una actitud razonable teniendo en cuenta todo.

La vida que había llevado como guerrero del Heylin cotradecía cuanto había aprendido durante su entrenamiento como monje hacía tantos años. Había renunciado a su alma, su luz interior, para poder ser el mejor. Recordaba bien el día que había elegido beber la sopa Lao Man Long, se había dejado dominar por el orgullo y la envidia, y al permitirse esos sentimientos había perdido su camino y emprendido otro mucho mas oscuro.

Realmente tenía muchas cosas que enmendar para hacerse digno de esta nueva oportunidad.

\- ¡Eh, chicos¡Nos han robado, nos han robado! Si hicieramos una poliza de seguros a los shen gon wu nos haríamos ricos.

Dojo realmente era un caso. Chase se alegraba de no haber llegado a comérselo... lo que le recordaba que tenía que pedir perdón a Dojo por ello, le compensaría de alguna manera.

\- Habra sido esa serpiente de Jack Spicer.- Clay golpeó la mesa con un puño.- ¡Sabía que teníamos que haberle vigilado!

\- Tendremos que ir a su casa a recuperar lo robado.

\- ¿Es que no aprende?

Omi suspiró, nuevamente Jack Spicer rechazaba la posibilidad de unirse a la buena senda y encima confirmaba su naturaleza mezquina. Había tenido la esperanza de que, dada la profunda admiración de Spicer por Chase Young, este le seguiría incluso al lado Xaolin. Era una lástima¡pero el trabajo de un monje Xaolin nunca terminaba y ahora debían recuperar sus shen gon wu!

\- Nuevamente Jack Spicer a mostrado su coloración.

\- Sus colores.

\- Eso he dicho.- Omi sintió una bombilla encendida sobre su cabeza y se volvió a Chase.- ¿Querrías acompañarnos para recuperar los shen gon wus?

\- Será un placer, Omi.

Raimundo se cruzó de brazos con gesto hosco.

\- Euh... oye, me parece genial que Chase esté de nuestro lado y todo eso, pero... disculpadme si no considero seguro llevarle de misión Xaolin el día siguiente de su "conversión" en Santa Teresa de Calcuta¡ja!.

\- ¡Rai!.- Kimiko estaba escandalizada.

Omi apretó los dientes pero Chase le puso una mano sobre el hombro indicándole calma... aunque Chase debía admitir que él tambien necesitaba calma, un ramalazo de ira cruzó sus ojos al ser insultado por el monje del viento, que era despues de todo un niño y apenas un novato comparado con él. Él era Chase Young, y desde luego recuperar su alma no hacía que pudiesen compararle con una, por sacrificada y bondadosa que fuese, monja cristiana.

\- Puedo comprender tu desconfianza, pero no admitiré ser despreciado.

\- Ya, bueno, mejor que nosotros, los dragones Xaolin nos ocupemos de Jack Spicer y los Shen gon wu.

Chase se puso en pie, provocando una inmediata reacción en guardia de los monjes, no obstante dio media vuelta y salió del comedor, poco dispuesto a seguir allí y acabar haciendo alguna estupidez. Tenía que recuperar su centro, su equilibrio. El jardín del templo era un remanso de paz que necesitaba para serenarse. Incluso estando en el lado Heylin, sin un alma, había valorado la meditación, eso no tenía nada que ver con el mal o el bien sino con un equilibrio en la mente para pensar y concentrar la energía en su flujo natural. Se sentó sobre la hierba junto al estanque y cerró los ojos.

\- Rai, tu actitud ha sido muy ofensiva.

Raimundo se cruzó de brazos con determinación.

\- Es la decisión correcta, no pienso correr el riesgo.

\- Pero Chase ha recuperado su alma con el Rio Reverso.- Insistió Kimiko.- Estoy segura de que...

\- ¿Segura? No le conocemos.- Replicó Raimundo con Clay a su lado.- De acuerdo fue un gran monje Xaolin, gran amigo del maestro monje Guan... pero ha pasado mas de mil años del lado Heylin.

\- Ha recuperado su alma y su buen Chi.- Omi se plantó con los puños apretados, tan dispuesto como Rai a no dar su brazo a torcer.

\- Eso no significa que debamos confiar en él ciegamente, después de todo, Chase Young aceptó libremente tomar la sopa Lao Man Long¿no es así?

Omi abrió la boca, la cerró, la volvió a abrir, la cerró de nuevo... tras un rato de silencio logró sacar algo del fondo de su cabeza amarilla.

\- ¿Cometió un error?.- Logró decir en voz muy muy vacilante.

\- ¡Cambió su alma por una sopa verde!.- Exclamó Raimundo con la cara roja.- No podemos dejarle campar a sus anchas por aquí.

Kimiko no pudo replicar, Raimundo podía ser poco diplomatico pero estaba en lo cierto, Chase Young tenía que ganarse su confianza con actos, no sabían cuanto del Chase reptil quedaba en su mente, recuperar el alma le devolvía su Chi bueno, pero no decía nada acerca del malo, ese seguía dentro y formaba parte de él.

Dojo se enrolló sobre la cabeza de Omi como un estrambotico sombrero.

\- Lo siento Omi, pero estoy de parte de Rai, no podemos estar seguros de que no intentará...- Dojo se puso de un tono verde pálido y tragó saliva.-... Hacer una sopa conmigo... soy pequeño y fragil.- Añadió con voz empequeñecida.

Omi miró a Clay, el vaquero le palmeó la cabeza con expresión apenada.

\- Raimundo tiene razón, Chase Young acepto libremente la oferta de Hannibal Bean, quien sabe si volverá al lado Heylin por propia voluntad.

El pequeño monje del agua no se dejó convencer y se encaminó hacia la puerta para salir al jardín, antes de cerrar la puerta se volvió hacia sus compañeros.

\- Sin nuestra confianza, esta oportunidad se perderá.

\- ¿Has olvidado lo que hizo Jack Spicer cuando le diste tú confianza?.- Rai no quería ser severo, solo razonable, pero Omi era demasiado terco.- No queremos que te hagan daño, Omi.

La expresión del pequeño monje se suavizó, comprendiendo a sus amigos, pero no se suavizó su determinación. Había visto lo que Chase había sido en su viaje en el tiempo y sabía que parte de aquel hombre honesto y valeroso había estado siempre bajo la frialdad, sobervia y crueldad de Chase, ahora que muy bien podía ser al contrario, era su deber ayudar a Chase a eliminar por completo la oscuridad que le había convertido en el genio del mal.

Salió al jardín y tras un rato de búsqueda encontró al hombre meditando. Omi quedó encandilado, el guerrero era la estampa del monje en trance, levitaba a medio metro del suelo, con las piernas cruzadas y el gesto sereno, sin distracciones, sin mas emociones que la calma total del centro.

\- Buenas noches, pequeño monje.

Omi sonrió, incluso en su meditación Chase sentía cuanto le rodeaba..

\- Buenas noches... mmh... quizá podríamos ir tu y yó a recuperar los shen gon wu.

\- ¿Detecto una oferta de ir a escondidas de tus amigos?

\- Euuuh... bueno...- Confesó Omi con las mejillas enrojecidas por ser descubierto.

En primera instancia Chase quiso negarse pero en realidad nada le impedía ir, después de todo no respondía ante nadie y mucho menos ante el monje del viento. Además tenía un motivo especial para ayudar a los monjes a recuperar los shen gon wu.

Quería ver a Jack Spicer. Tenía verdadera necesidad de verle, cuando le había perdido de vista en el cielo no había podido dejar de sentir tristeza y pesar. Tenía cosas que decirle.

\- Pongámonos en marcha entonces.  
\------------------------------------------------------------

Jack Spicer se sentía incapaz de trabajar. No había podido siquiera reparar sus Jackbots o programar nada. Cómo hacerlo cuando Chase Young, su ídolo, su modelo a imitar, el pináculo de la maldad elegante, por no hablar del único capaz de parar los pies a Hannibal Bean y controlar a Wuya, estaba en el templo Xaolin en calidad e invitado. No podía concentrarse.

\- ¿Ocurre algo, maestro?

Robots con chips emotivos, su mejor invento, era una compañía fria y mecánica pero una compañía al fin y al cabo. El jackbot al menos se preocupaba por su creador.

\- Veamos... Chase está ahora del lado Xaolin, de modo que podemos suponer que les ayudará en su misión de luchar contra el mal, o sea yo.- Jack se señaló con los ojos enórmes y acongojados.- Sniff... creo que voy a llorar.

\- Animo, maestro¿un abrazo?

\- Sniff... sniff... vale.

No tenía comparación con el abrazo de un ser vivo pero bueno, animaba. Bien, quizá ya estaba listo para ponerse a trabajar con más ánimos... quizá podría hasta mejorar algunos Jackbots o crear un modelo nuevo. Súbitamente Jack sonrió al sentir como las ideas volvían a bullir por su cerebro¡otro chamaleon bot! Entre los shen gon wu que había robado estaban los palillos que reducían el tamaño¡crearía varios robots camaleonicos! Perfecto, sencillamente perfecto.

Era un buen momento para seguir practicando su risa de malvado.

\- ¡Jajajjajajajaja¡Una vez más Jack Spicer tiene un malvado plan para dominar el mundo!

Si señor, Jack Spicer nunca se rendía. Mucho mejor. No obstante, en ese momento la entrada desde el jardín se abrió de una patada y Omi apareció haciendo que se le bajara el animo a los pies.

\- ¡Jack Spicer, devuelve los shen gon wu que nos has robado!

\- ¡Jackbots, atacad!

Oh... olvidaba que no había podido repararlos, tres Jackbots respondieron a la llamada pero el resto se limitó a mirarle con extrañeza desde las cajas de repuestos como diciendo "¿Qué ataquemos¿Cómo¿Mirándole mal?"

Pero tenía algunos Shen gon wu, por suerte. Omi se lanzó al ataque contra los jackbots y Jack aprovechó para coger los artefáctos mágicos, podría parar a Omi puesto que al parecer había venido solo. Y tenía su Shen gon wu favorito, por supuesto.

\- ¡Bastón del mono¡Hiaaaaaaaa!

Se lanzó contra el monje con su fuerza y agilidad mejoradas, el bastón del mono era lo mejor en su opinión, además era el shen gon wu con el que tenía mayor empatía, se adaptaba a sus habilidades de forma inmediata.

A medio salto alguien agarró su cola y tiró hacia atrás haciendole soltar un agudo chillido de mono, eso dolía mucho. Guiado por los instintos simiescos Jack empezó a arañas y morder desesperadamente, chillando y gruñendo con rabia, en resumen, armando mas jaleo que un saco lleno de monos, valiera la redundancia.

\- ¡Tranquilizate, Spicer, no quiero hacerte daño!

Jack se quedó instantaneamente paralizado al comprender que quien trataba de agarrarle era Chase Young. Jack encogió brazos y piernas contra su cuerpo en actitud defensiva y quedó colgando de la mano de Chase, que se sostenía por detrás del cuello de la chaqueta.

Chase no pudo evitar una sonrisa divertida, puede que Jack fuera ahora una especie de mono, pero era como coger un gato dada su postura.

\- Tranquilo, Spicer, suelta el bastón.

Jack obedeció inmediatamente, no tenía ningúna intención de ponerse del lado malo de Chase... fuera lo que fuera eso dada la peculiar situación de Chase. El pelo y la cola desaparecieron así como los rasgos simiescos, los colmillos y los pies prensiles. Jack cerró los ojos y se preparó para ser soltado y caer al suelo sin ninguna dignidad, no obstante Chase le bajó lentamente y le dejó en el suelo. Jack no pudo sino soltar un suspiró de alivio.

\- No voy a atacarte, Spicer.

\- Habitualmente...- Empezó Jack pero Chase le interrumpió.

\- La persona que yo era ya no existe, he recuperado mi humanidad y no voy a perderla de nuevo, no temas.

La expresión de Jack era cuanto menos excéptica. Chase no insistió en el tema.

\- Me temo que debes devolver los shen gon wu, Spicer.

\- ¡Exacto!.- Omi apareció con la cabeza de un Jackbot bajo el brazo.- ¡Eres un ladrón!

\- ¡Eh, los dejasteis a la vista! No robé nada, solo recogí unos shen gon wu que alguien había dejado por ahí tirados.

Omi se quedó a cuadros y Chase frunció el ceño meneando la cabeza, realmente Clay tenía bastante razón cuando comparaba a Jack con una serpiente, tenía lengua de mentiroso compulsivo.

\- Devuelvelos, Spicer.

Jack hizo pucheros pero entregó la bolsa con los cuatro shen gon wus a Omi. Al menos no iba a llevarse una paliza por la transgresión.

\- Hala, ya teneis vuestros Shen gon wu... ¿contentos?

Omi se cargó la bolsa a la espalda y emprendió el camino de vuelta. Chase no obstante se quedó allí, de pie, mirando a Jack. El joven genio del mal se removió incómodo bajo la escrutadora mirada de Chase, ya era duro cuando era un Heylin, pero ahora que sencillamente no sabía en que pensaba Chase era aun peor.

\- Jack Spicer... aunque tus actos son reprobables, no soy quien para juzgarte y te pido disculpas por el trato excesivamente rudo que te dí en nuestros últimos encuentros.

\- ¿En serio? Oh... eh... ¡ey¿solo en los últimos?

Chase se puso serio y su gesto se revistió de autoridad.

\- Spicer, deberías admitir que mi trato para contigo fue mucho mas que permisivo dada tu actitud.

\- ¿Mi actitud¿Qué pasao con mi actitud¿Permisivo?

\- Tu actitud, Spicer, tu completa y total falta de honor y sentido común, me temo que no eres consciente de que maté a muchos hombres por mucho menos de lo que tú hacías.

Jack se quedó callado, completamente desconcertado. Chase exhaló y expiró lenta y profundamente para continuar con mas calma, el joven pelirrojo ya estaba bastante tenso como para acabar gritándole y asustándole aun más. Conociéndole echaría a correr si detectaba peligro por su parte.

\- No... no había pensado en ello...

Chase suavizó su gesto, resultaba extraño haber recuperado el alma, pero una parte de esta siempre había estado con él.

Jack Spicer y Omi. Esos dos jovenes tan diferentes entre sí, habían sido siempre capaces de sacar de él su humanidad perdida. Podía ser cruel con muchos, despiadado, sabía que careciendo de alma hubiera matado sin problema alguno a los demas monjes Xaolin, incluso había atacado despiadamente al anciano maestro Fung estando este invalido en una silla de ruedas. Tampoco había sentido autentico aprecio por Wuya o cualquier otro aliado que hubiese tenido en su existencia.

Pero Jack y Omi, cada uno de una forma diferente, siempre habían hecho que la pequeña parte de él que aun era humana surgiese a la luz.

\- Spicer, no puedes continuar tú busqueda de Shen gon wus, no de esta manera, Wuya y Hannibal Bean...

\- Han llegado.

Chase se volvió para encontrar a sus enemigos en la entrada, silueteados por la luz de la luna como dos ominosas sombrar de malos augurios.

\- Spicer y Chase, hoy mataremos dos pájaros de un tiro.

Jack se encogió a la espalda de Chase, eso no sonaba nada bien para su integridad corporal.  
\-----------------------------------


	4. Invitados a la cena

Capítulo 4. Invitados a la cena

Chase rechazó el ataque de Wuya solo para recibir un terrible golpe de Hannibal Bean, rodó sobre si mismo reduciendo el impacto contra el suelo y se puso en pie para lanzarse contra su enemigo. No obstante no era lo suficientemente fuerte para que sus golpes tuviesen un efecto notable.

Con un gruñido de ira cerró los ojos y llamó a la bestia... solo para recordar que ya no poseía al dragón interior, la manifestación de su poder heylin ya no existía.

\- ¡Whahahahahaaha¿Qué ocurre, Chase? Se diría que te falta algo.- Hannibal se carcajeó a placer para a continuación atacar a Chase consecutivamente con sus tentáculos.

Era igual que durante el eclipse Heylin, cuando su poder había quedado rebajado y su transformación dracónica anulada. Entonces se había visto obligado a huir de Hannibal y la traidora Wuya, escapando por un pasadizo de su ciudadela.

Ahora era igual, no tenía poder para enfrentarse a ambos malvados a la vez. A Wuya probablemente¿pero a Wuya y Hannibal Bean a la vez? De ninguna manera. Sintió una fuerte ira, la impotencia le quemaba.

\- Pooobre Chase.- Ronroneó Wuya burlona para despues darle un sobervio puñetazo.- Es obvio que sin el poder del Heylin no eres nada.

Eso dolía. Chase apretó los puños, esa burla dolía mas que los golpes.

Jack Spicer se encogió tras la caja de repuestos con temblor, agarrado a su único Shen gon wu legítimo, aquello no le gustaba nada. Su sentido de la autoconservación no hacía mas que gritarle que aprovechara y se arrastrara hasta la salida, tenía que largarse de allí y alejarse de la pelea. Pero cuando había empezado a obedecer a la supervivencia había visto como Chase recibía golpe tras golpe.  
Chase estaba perdiendo. Eso era terriblemente chocante.

¿Y? Estaba malgastando el tiempo, tenía que subir al piso de arriba y salir fuera de la mansión, podría coger su coche y alearse. Jack siguió gateando hasta cubrirse tras unos ordenadores, echó un vistazo hacia atrás para asegurarse de que nadie lo percibía.

Chase estaba en apuros... Wuya y Hannibal lo matarían con sus fuerzas combinadas, y Chase no tenía sus poderes Heylin, seguía siendo un maestro en artes marciales y un monje Xaolin pero... ahora era solo un hombre contra una bruja y un demonio.

Bueno... pero podía cuidarse, seguro... Jack retorció las manos con aprensión.

Chase logró propinar una patada voladora a Hannibal, quitandose de encima a la legumbre, pero en cuanto se volvió tuvo a Wuya a su espalda preparada para atacarle. Pero ese ataque nunca llegó, de la nada saltó una bola de pelo rojo y ropa negra con un alarido simiesco, Wuya grito y empezó a correr por el sótano mientras trataba de quitarse de la cabeza al Jack-Simio, que la estaba mordiendo y tirando del pelo con toda la fuerza que le proporcionaba el bastón del mono.  
\- ¡Quitádmelo, quitádmelo, quitádmelo!

Hannibal y Chase y pudieron por menos que quedarse paralizados mirando con consternación a Wuya dando vueltas como una gallina sin cabeza con Jack pegando gritos airados como un auténtico mandril.

Tras unos instantes de tregua para asimilar semejante escena Hannibal atacó a traición y Chase salió de su sorpresa para enfrentar temas mas serios.

Si la vocecilla de la supervivencia se hubiese podido oir en su cerebro de mono esta habría estado gritándole que era un idiota e iba a conseguir que le mataran. Pero en aquel momento Jack solo era consciente de dos cosas, de que se moría por un poco de fruta, plátanos a poder ser, y que aquella bruja era su enemigo. Punto, y no había que razonar más.  
El razonamiento volvió a su cerebró cuando Wuya logró agarrarle y quitárselo de encíma arrojándolo contra la pared con toda su fuerza. El impacto fue duro y Jack resbaló hasta el suelo gimiendo miserablemente.

\- ¡Estupido mocoso, debí acabar contigo en cuanto perdiste tu escasa utilidad!

Wuya se cernía sobre él y Jack tuvo la seguridad de que la paciencia de la bruja se había acabado, aquello iba a doler, y mucho.

\- ¡Jack!

Chase pagó cara su pérdida de concentración al percatarse de la situación del pelirrojo y los tentáculos de Hannibal se enrollaron a su alrededor, apretando como una anaconda, constriñendo con fuerza devastadora.

\- Este es el fin de Chase Young.- Proclamó la legumbre.- Es una pena que decidieras traicionarme, y es justo que el poder que te dí te haya sido arrebatado.

\- He... nnñg... recu... perado… nng… mi al…ma

\- El alma solo era un estorbo para tu auténtica naturaleza, Chase.- Se burló Hannibal sin dejar de presionar, cortandole la respiración.- Renunciaste a ella libremente, eras malvado, solo lo disimulabas a causa de tu moral, pero eras malvado entonces y lo eres ahora.

Chase negó con la cabeza, sentía el dolor en sus músculos y huesos, los pulmones le ardían... sentía un odio ardiente en su renovada alma, tan profunda e intensa que no podía comprender como el simple poder de la misma no le permitía sacar fuerzas para liberarse. Pero no había lugar del que sacar fuerzas, no tenía el poder del Heylin, no tenía a su bestia interior, no tenía el poder que había obtenido de los guerreros derrotados.

Jack se cubrió la cabeza con los brazos esperando el golpe de Wuya cuando vió su salvación justo a su lado. Rápidamente cogió el contról remoto y se encaró a Wuya con el valor con el que le acababa de proveer su necesidad de sobrevivir.

\- ¡Todo el mundo el mundo quieto o volaremos todos!

Wuya se quedó helada, había vivido con Jack mucho tiempo y sabía para que servía el clásico botón rojo en cualquier situación, siempre, siempre era el botón de autodestrucción. Al parecer Jack, como con todo lo demás, había imitado la regla de todos los malvados de la televisión, tener un sistema de autodestrucción.

\- No te atreverás.- Exclamó.

\- Si no lo pulso me matarás, pero si lo pulso al menos os llevaré a todos conmigo.

\- Es un farol.- Gruñó Hannibal Bean.

Jack sostuvo el botón rojo con el indice encima y se incorporó con una sonrisa amplia y decididamente maliciosa.

\- ¿Un farol? No lo creas, tener un sistema de autodestrucción por si acaso necesito deshacerme de pruebas incriminatorias es básico. Marchaos de MI casa o moriremos todos.

\- No serás capaz.- Wuya sonreía... pero no era tan segura y amplía como de costumbre.

Puede que Jack fuese un idiota, pero Wuya le había visto tener momento de deslumbrante genio, a veces el mocoso mostraba una malicia que sorprendía, y desde luego era único cuando había que dar puñaladas por la espalda.

Muy bien podía ser a la vez tan astuto y tan estúpido como para atreverse a pulsar el botón y destruirles a todos, incluido él mismo.

\- Suelta a Chase, y vuelve a tu tamaño real, alubia.

Hannibal gruñó un improperio y tras unos instantes soltó a Chase, que cayó a plomo al suelo, aspirando y expirando profunda pero lentamente para no perder el sentido aspirando a bocanadas, estaba rojo por la contriscción pero poco a poco empezó a recuperar la circulación y el aire.

\- Bien, y ahora salid de mi casa inmediatamente, un solo movimiento sospechoso y pulso el botón. Y entonces, bye bye.

El mocoso pálido tenía agallas cuando se lo proponía, Hannibal Bean no había previsto aquello, ya había usado a Jack antes y en ningún momento le había parecido que estuviese superando su vida de infantil consentido con ilusiones de grandeza. Aun no, por lo menos.

Hannibal Bean odiaba no haber previsto esto, y odiaba las sorpresas.

\- Volveremos a vernos las caras, Spicer, no olvidaré tu interferencia.

\- Ya, ya, ya... pero ahora yo tengo el botón del gran BOOM y tú no, adiooos.

Por segunda vez, Hannibal Bean y Wuya se vieron obligados a retirarse, y no estaban nada contentos. Las miradas asesinas que dirigían a Chase y Jack eran escalofriantes.

Una vez las cámaras confirmaron que los dos heylin se habían marchado Jack soltó el botón rojo y dejó el control sobre la mesa.

\- ¿Se han ido, verdad?.

\- Si.- Confirmó Chase.

El guerrero se masejeó los brazos y el torso, tenía magulladas las costillas pero nada grave, descanso y hierbas medicinales le pondrían como nuevo. Pero su orgullo dolía mucho más y tardaría en sanar. Había estado casi indefenso, había luchado bien, pero eso no había sido suficiente. Él, que quería ser el guerrero mas fuerte del mundo... apretó los puños... no, debía controlarse, ahora lo importante no era eso, no debía permitir que ese sentimiento de ambición fuese mas poderoso que su rectitud. Se volvió hacia Jack con una sonrisa de agradecimiento.

Jack temblaba como una hoja, las piernas apenas le sostenían y sostenía el temido control remoto entre manos débiles. Chase se apresuro a acercarse y quitárselo de las manos ante el temor de que en su nerviosismo acabase pulsando innecesariamente el botón rojo.

\- Ya ha pasado, Spicer, nos has salvado a ambos.

\- ¿En serio?

\- Si.- Chase sonrió, de hecho estaba admirado por la entereza que había mostrado Jack y su valor frente a Hannibal y Wuya.

Temeroso de que acabará perdiendo pie, Chase acercó una silla y Jack se sentó inmediatamente, el joven estaba realmente afectado.

\- Ha sido un acto valeroso, Spicer. Estoy impresionado.

\- Yo también.- Confesó con un hilo de voz.

\- Elegir la destrucción de todos superando el miedo ante la derrota ha sido digno de honor, Spicer.

Ante eso Jack sonrió debilmente y cogió el control, ante la mirada atónita de Chase pulsó el botón rojo.

Y se abrió la puerta del garaje.

\- Era un farol. Mentí.

Chase se quedó anonadado, una parte de él se apenó de que Jack hubiera mentido en vez de mostrarse dispuesto al sacrificio... pero una gran parte de él aplaudió el ardid. Finalmente sonrió.

A Jack se le subieron los colores.

\- Ahora tenemos que irnos, Hannibal Roy Bean no olvidará esto, volverá.

\- ¿Qué? Pero esta es mi casa, no pienso irme.

\- Spicer, no estas seguro aquí, cuando vuelvan en busca de venganza no dudarán.

Jack se mordió el labio inferior con preocupación, ciertamente no estaba a salvo en su sótano.

\- Vendrás conmigo al templo Xaolin.

\- ¿Qué?.- Jack abrió los ojos desmesuradamente.- No, no, no, no, no, imposible.

\- No estas a salvo aquí, Spicer.

En ese momento Omi llegó corriendo, jadeando por la carrera que había dado para volver a la casa de Spicer tras percatarse de que Chase no le seguía. Debía confesar que había estado hablando con Chase, o sea solo, durante un rato antes de percatarse de su soledad. Al acercarse de vuelta había visto a Hannibal y Wuya marchándose y había temido lo peor sin dejar de recriminarse su falta de atención.

\- ¡Chase!.- Omi saltó al interior en pose agresiva mirando a Jack.- ¡Jack Spicer, nuevamente te has aliado con el malvado Hannibal Bean para meternos en un enredo!

\- Tenderos una emboscada.- Corrigió Jack instintivamente.

\- Eso he dicho.- Replicó el pequeño monje sacando el orbe de Tornami.

Chase se apresuró a situarse entre los adolescentes con gesto aplacador.

\- Jack Spicer no me ha tendido una trampa, pequeño monje, también ha sido atacado y amenazado por nuestro enemigo común.

\- Oh.- Omi guardó el orbe, no sin una mirada de sospecha hacia Spicer.

\- Spicer debería venir con nosotros al templo, Omi, mucho me temo que su vida corre peligro por haberme ayudado.

El pelirrojo abrió la boca para protestar por tener que abandonar su preciada tecnología pero no pudo decir nada porque Omi saltó abrazandole la cabeza con un grito de alegría.

\- ¡Sabía que finalmente comprenderías que tu corazón está con nosotros en la lucha contra el mal!

Jack luchó quitarse de encima al hiperactivo monje y finalmente logró apartarle. No sabía cual era el problema de la bola de queso pero seguro que tenía un nombre complicado.

\- Solo me preocupaba por mi.- Replicó con gesto arisco.

\- Por supuesto.- En la voz de Chase había un toque de burla amistosa que Jack no agradeció en absoluto.

\- ¡Es cierto! Es... es una ayuda colateral, nada más.

Omi enarcó las cejas confuso pero se encogió de hombros para a continuación coger de la mano a Chase y Jack con una amplia sonrisa.

\- Soy taaaaan feliz.

Agh... estar cerca de Omi subía el azucar.

Jack empezó a soltarse de mano del Omi, o lo intentó, y al final los tres estaban saliendo de la mansión de la mano con Omi dando saltitos entre Chase y él. Un momento...

\- Eeeh... ¿no habeis venido en un shen gon wu?

\- No.- Contestó Chase escuetamente.

\- ¿Ni en el lagarto ese, Dojo?

\- Tampoco, y Dojo es un antiguo dragón.- Puntuó Omi saliendo en defensa inmediata de su verde amigo.

Jack se paró en seco y miró a ambos monjes como si les hubiera salido otra cabeza.

\- ¿Vinisteis andando¿Cuánto tardasteis en llegar a mi casa?

\- Apenas seis horas.- Contestó Omi tranquilamente.- Correr y saltar en la serenidad en la noche es muy revitalizante.

Chase asintió de acuerdo para desconcierto de Jack. Correr y dar saltos durante horas por entre bosques, rios y montes... realmente los monjes Xaolin estaban locos.

\- Disculpadme si no comparto vuestro entusiasmo y cojo las llaves de mi Jet 3000.

Ambos monjes, por extraño que le resultara pensar en Chase como un monje, se encogieron de hombros, como si no les importara andar kilometros que volar la misma distancia en menos de la mitad de tiempo.

Jack aprovechó para recoger algunos objetos personales en un hatillo y sentó al mando del Jet 3000 con Omi en el asiento del copiloto y Chase a su espalda. Con un par de gestos encendió el avión y lo elevó. El modelo 3000 ni siquiera necesitaba espacio, podía despegar verticalmente, era su orgullo.

Solo esperaba que los estúpidos monjes no se lo rompieran cuando lo dejara en el templo Xaolin, una cosa era poder repararlo y otra cosas tener los materiales para hacerlo. Uno podía reciclar hasta cierto punto, no hacer milagros.

Una vez en el cielo Jack programó el viaje al templo Xaolin y dejó que el piloto automático hiciese el resto. Tenían dos horas de vuelo hasta el templo Xaolin... había hecho muuuchas veces ese viaje.

\- Es taaan maravilloso, todos unidos contra el mal...

Omi seguía a su rollo perdido en un mundo ideal, Jack suponía que ese mundo era algo así como un enorme templo Xaolin lleno de estatuas del "gran Omi" donde el pequeñajo sería el Gran Maestro Omi y toooodos los demás estarían sentados escuchando sus "sabias" enseñanzas.

Jack suspiró volvió la vista al asiento de atrás.

\- Oye Chase...

Su mirada se cruzó inmediatamente con la de Chase y el joven sintió una inmediata vergüenza y volvió la vista al frente. Lo que provocó que el guerrero chasqueara la lengua divertido por la reacción.

\- ¿Ocurre algo, Spicer?

\- Euh... no, nada... no era nada.

\- Puedes hablar libremente, Spicer, no voy a morderte.

Jack dirigió una timida mirada por encima del hombro, poco convencido. Chase tenía una expresión tranquila, las cejas en un elegante arco sobre los cálidos ojos ambar y una sonrisa suave, parecía haber sido beatificado.

\- Uh... ¿seguro?

\- Te aseguro que tus palabras no serán respondidas con violencia ni insultos, Spicer, eso se acabó.

\- El Chase que yo conozco...- Replicó Jack.

\- Ya no existe.- Chase fue firme y seguro, percibía el miedo de Spicer, era tan intenso que le compungía.

\- ¡Exacto!.- Exclamó Omi alzando los brazos y mirándoles con ojos de cordero.- Y ahora toodos estamos en el lado de la justicia y todo gracias a mí.

Jack se pasó las manos por la cara con exasperación.

\- No estoy de tu parte, Omi, repito, no estoy de tu parte, estoy solo de mí parte. Y desde luego no me puedo creer que seas tan engreido de pensar que...

\- ¡No soy engreido!.- Omi intentó lanzarse sobre Jack pero se vió detenido por el cinturón de seguridad por lo que solo pudo estirar los brazos y atacar el aire con ímpetu.

Chase y Jack dejaron que Omi siguiera intentando alcanzar algo desde el asiento sabiendo que desde luego no lo conseguiría, al final acabó cansandose solo y dejó caer la cabeza quedándose dormido instantaneamente, con saliva cayendo y todo. Jack no pudo evitar reirse ante la cómica imagen, realmente Omi era divertido sin proponérselo.

Chase observó la sonrisa sincera de Jack, totalmente diferente de las exageradas carcajadas habituales, era una media sonrisa suave con un leve rubor sano que teñía de rosa las mejillas blancas como el marmol a la luz de las estrellas.

Jack se quedó paralizado al sentir la mano de Chase en su barbilla, sosteniendo esta y pasando los dedos bajo la mejilla.

\- ¿Chase?

Chase pasó los dedos con suavidad, percibiendo el calor de la piel de Jack, suave como la seda.

\- Siempre me ha resultado curioso que seas tan increiblemente pálido con un cabello tan rojo... Me gusta.

Jack se estremeció cuando los dedos se retiraron lentamente, en una caricia. Se ruborizó intensamente y sintió nuevamente como su corazón retumbaba. Chase le sonreía con una mezcla de curiosidad y amabilidad y con aquellos ojos, aquellos labios...

\- Ah... eh... bueno... es que soy... bueno... noexáctamentealbinopero esuntipodepigmentación es raroloheredédemimadre... poresotengoelpelotanrojo sintenerpecas yclaroquetengolosojosrojos poreso...

Chase logró seguir el ritmo de Jack, siendo evidente el profundo nerviosismo que le había provocado... Se le veía tan encantador con aquella debil sonrisa y sin dejar que parlotear mirando el suelo y jugueteando con los botones de su chaqueta. Alargó la mano de nuevo para tocar aquella piel, o el pelo, tan fiero en su color, pero Jack le vió venir y se echó hacia atrás repentinamente.

\- ¿Qué haces?

\- Solo quiero tocarte.

\- ¿Uh¿Por qué?

\- Porque siempre había querido hacerlo.

\- ¿Cómo?.- Jack preguntó incredulamente.- Tú nunca…

\- Quizá no quería actuar al respecto, pero quería tocarte, Spicer.

\- ¿Por qué?.- Jack seguía manteniendo una expresión incrédula.

\- Porque eres obviamente atractivo, Spicer.

Jack atravesó varias fases, se quedó paralizado con la boca abierta, después se puso rojo como un tomate y abrió los ojos hasta que ocuparon toda su cara, y finalmente balbuceó monosilabos incoherentes hasta volver a callarse y ponerse claramente en guardia, con aire desconfiado.

\- Te burlas de mi.- Acusó.

Chase fue a replicar inmediatamente pero el jet empezó a hacer ruido mientras descendía a tierra y Omi despertó con un bostezo literamente enorme.

\- ¡Oaaaaaaah! ¿Ya hemos llegado?

Jack asintió y echó una ojeada por el cristal, viendo llegar a los demás monjes en pijama... oh oh, Raimundo venía con la espada, Clay con el puño...

\- Calvito, sal ahí fuera antes de que tus amigos nos vaporicen.

\- ¡No me lo puedo creer, Omi!.- Raimundo se subía por las paredes.- Chase Young, bueno, al fin y al cabo todos le queremos en el lado Xaolin, pero... pero... ¿Jack Spicer?

\- A mi tampoco me gusta estar aquí¿sabes, chulo de playa?.- Replicó Jack con gesto arisco.

Raimundo quería coger a Omi y sacudirle hasta que desarrollara sentido común. Chase Young era una cosa, había recuperado su alma y realmente tenía todo el aspecto de un monje Xaolin tras cambiarse con la ropa china azul celeste y la nueva aura de meditación tan tipo Maestro Fung, pero Spicer era otro mundo.

Jack Spicer había trabajado con ellos en un par de ocasiones unica y exclusivamente por causas egoistas y en la única ocasión en que había parecido querer enmendarse había acabado traicionándoles de la forma mas hartera. Y les había engañado, embaucado, robado, utilizado y mentido en tantas ocasiones que había perdido la cuenta.

\- Jack Spicer se ha enemistado con Hannibal Bean y Wuya poniendo el peligro su vida.- Explicó Omi con expresión suplicante.- El enemigo del enemigo de mi enemigo es mi enemi... no, espera... el amigo de mi enemigo es el enemigo del amigo... no... un segundo.. el amigo de mi enemigo que ya no es mi enemigo...

\- ¡El enemigo de mi enemigo es mi amigo!.- Acortó desesperado Jack.

\- ¡Eso es!.- Exclamó Omi satisfecho.

Clay se rascó el pelo pajizo bajo el sombrero y puso una mano sobre el hombro de Raimundo, el brasileño era un buen lider, nunca se rendía, era veloz en pensamiento y decisión... pero a veces necesitaba de un poco de paciencia, y ese era el fuerte de Clay. Si había que tranquilizarse y tomar una decisión con sentido común mas le valía tomar parte en aquello.

\- Colega, lo que Omi quiere decir es que tenemos que estar unidos contra Hannibal y su bruja, mucho más ahora que desea acabar con Chase con tanta insistencia.

\- Pero...

Clay alzó una mano, cuando necesitaba imponerse, sabía imponerse, no le gustaba abusar de su altura y físico, pero si había que hacerlo se hacía. Al estilo tejano.

\- Y si queremos hacer un frente firme contra el mal tenemos que estar mas unidos que las reses huyendo de los coyotes.

\- No somos reses.- Masculló Kimiko. Clay ignoró la crítica.

\- Puede que no nos gustemos, pero si Jack trata de jugárnosla se quedará solo frente a Hannibal y Wuya, y eso solo será malo para él.

\- ¿Y por qué tendríamos que darle asilo?

\- Porque somos monjes Xaolin, y es nuestro deber ayudar al necesitado.

Raimundo quisó replicar, pero Clay tenía unos argumentos tan rotundos y pesados como su elemento, tierra y roca. Increible, el tejano pensaba lento y se movía lento, pero cuando daba, daba duro y fuerte.

\- Está bien... pero trabajara como todos.- Gruñó.

Jack puso los ojos en blanco, si pensaban que iba a ser un esclavo como cuando había intentado ser un monje, estaban muy equivocados.

Omi dio saltos de alegria.

\- Y Omi... ahora te toca convencer al maestro Fung.

Omi cogió a Clay de la mano y ambos entraron a buscar al maestro, si habían convencido a Raimundo no veía porqué el maestro iba a resultar mas dificil. Aunque había que decir que había cogido cierto... miedo a Jack después de tratar con el Jack bueno del mundo Ying Yang.

Chase estiró las piernas, aun tenían tres horas hasta que amaneciera y volvía a sentir todos y cada uno de los golpes que le habían propinado Hannibal y Wuya. Su orgullo volvió a resentirse y sintió un ramalazo de amargura.

Se concentró en ignorar el dolor y miró a Jack, el joven había sacado su hatillo y miraba el templo Xaolin con aire de resignación, su piel reflejaba la luz de las estrellas y la media luna con un blanco sobrenatural que le daba un aire feerico, ultraterrenal, marcado con el khol negro que llevaba bajo los ojos, lo que le hacía aun más exótico. No, desde luego que no se había burlado al decirle que era atractivo.

Volvió a sentir un amargor en el fondo de la garganta... Jack había estado en peligro y él solo había podido intentar respirar mientras Hannibal le asfixiaba, el simple hecho de recordad su impotencia le hizo fruncir el ceño y gruñir. No volvería a permitirlo, Jack Spicer estaba bajo su protección.  
\----------------------------------------------


	5. Refugiados

Capítulo 5. Refugiados

El amanecer llegó demasiado rápido.

Jack gruñó y se removió ignorando las llamadas de Omi para que se levantara, apenas si había dormido cuatro horas tras la ajetreada noche¿cómo esperaban que se levantara? Es más¿cómo podía Omi estar despierto con tanta alegría?

\- ¡Arriba, Jack Spicer, un nuevo día nos espera!

Y encima gritando. Jack se cubrió la cabeza con la manta hasta que recordó su breve periodo como aprendiz en el templo, Omi no dudaría en sacarle de allí usando el Orbe de Tornami. Con un gruñido sacó la cabeza de debajo de las mantas para encontrarse con la inmensa y perfecta sonrisa del monje del agua. Digna de anuncio.

\- ¡Bueeeenos días!

Jack dudaba que fueran a ser buenos y lo manifesto con una expresiva mueca que por supuesto pasó desapercibida ante el radiante optimismo de Omi, que le indicó que se diera prisa o se perdería el desayuno. Jack se arrastró fuera de la cama y se vistió de forma automática, actuándo como un auténtico zombie, cuando llegó al pequeño comedor los monjes tuvieron la tentación de asegurarse de que no había sido atacado con el shen gon wu que zombificaba.

\- Mnos dias...- Masculló sentándose y cogiendo un cuenco.

\- Buenos días, Spicer.

Jack estuvo a punto de atragantarse, había estado tan dormido que se había olvidado por completo de Chase y de su presencia en la mesa. Levantó la vista de la comida y miró de reojo al guerrero, que terminaba su comida con la elegancia que le distinguía habitualmente y agradecía esta con una leve inclinación de cabeza.

\- Bueno, el maestro Fung quiere que entrenemos en el patio, así que a moverse.

Jack siguió a lo suyo cuando Omi le tiró del brazo.

\- Vamos Jack, hay que ejercitarse para poder enfrentar a las fuerzas de la oscuridad.

\- ¿Eh? Yo no voy a entrenar, no soy un monje xaolin.

Omi hizo pucheros pero no insistió, entonces Raimundo apareció con una fregona y su clásica sonrisa maligna.

\- Efectivamente no eres un monje xaolin y por tanto puedes pagar tu renta limpiando el comedor, aquí tienes tus herramientas, Jack.  
\------------------------------------------------------------

Cuando pensaba que su vida no iba a empeorar se convertía en la criada de los monjes. Genial, sencillamente genial.

¿Cuánta gente comía en ese maldito templo¿Cuántos monjes calvorotas y amarillos había desperdigados por allí? Los platos se apilaban a su alrededor en columnas de suciedad. ¿Es que los habían guardado durante días esperando a que él llegara?  
Atándose el mandil, un ridiculo mandil con vuelos, Jack empezó a coger los platos y meterlos en el agua jabonosa con un cepillo.

Realmente tenía una fuerte sensación de Deja Vu, si Omi aparecía en el agua con aquel estúpido tubo de submarinista pensaba meterle la pastilla de jabón en la boca. Temiendo que el monje o el dragón Dojo le dieran un susto de muerte en cualquier momento no resultó extraño que el roce de una mano en su espalda le hiciera gritar y alzar los brazos tirando platos por el aire.

Pero ningún plato llegó al suelo. Con reflejos y agilidad felinas Chase Young cogió todos y cada uno de ellos apilándolos en ambas manos y en un instante los dejó junto a los demás sin que salpicara una sola gota.

Jack se quedó mirándole embobado, inconsciente de que llevaba escrita en la cara su profunda admiración por Chase con corazones en los ojos.

Chase sonrió con aquella sonrisa perfecta y gentil y Jack sintió que se derretía.

\- Los monjes están haciendo ejercicios en el patio, me dijeron que estabas aquí y he pensado que podía ayudarte.

\- Eh... no hace falta, en serio. O sea, solo son platos.

\- No es molestia, Spicer.

Chase se puso a su lado y empezó a coger platos uno por uno y fregarlos. Jack se quedó mirandole asombrado, incluso algo como lavar la vajilla parecía algo elegante cuando lo hacían esas manos fuertes pero estilizadas, de dedos largos pero callosos, manos de guerrero. Jack se percató de que se había quedado anonadado y continuó la labor secando los platos que Chase le iba pasando poniendo un especial cuidado en no rozar los dedos de Chase.

Chase se relajó en la metódica e inofensiva tarea de fregar los platos, contrariamente a lo que pudiese aparentar no tenía ningún problema con esas pequeñas tareas, nunca le había parecido que fuese algo degradante realizar un par de tareas domésticas. En su ciudadela se hacía ayudar por sus guerreros pero fundamentalmente era independiente, siempre lo había sido desde que había nacido.

Cielos... había nacido hace tanto, tanto tiempo. Había tenido una vida increiblemente larga, una vida dedicada a sí mismo, una vida para luchar, una vida en busca de la superioridad completa, luchando, entrenando y aprendiendo para alzarse sobre todos los demás. Su meta, simplificada, había sido estar siempre en la cima de la cadena de poder. Establecer su supremacía.

El precio de esa situación era renunciar a todo aquello que hubiera supuesto un lastre, la compasión, la piedad, la amistad, el amor... los sentimientos de pureza que surgen de lo mas radiante de alma... todos aquellos sentimientos que brillaban con tanta fuerza en Omi y que tanta nostalgia le habían provocado.

Había deseado a Omi a su lado no solo por el enorme poder que adquiriría con él... había una semilla de envidia, quería la luz de Omi, una profunda parte de él había ansiado recuperar esa calided, y al no poder hacerlo había tomado una decisión oscura a su alcance.

Si él no podía tener esa luz, nadie más la tendría, arrebataría a Omi su candidez. Ahora no podía dejar de dar gracias por haber fallado.

Sus pensamientos se desviaron inmediatamente hacia el joven de exótica y atractiva coloración a su lado. Jack Spicer. La otra persona en el mundo que había logrado hacer que Chase sintiera removerse algo dentro de él.

Jack sintió la mirada de Chase sobre él largo rato, estaba poniendole nervioso otra vez. Intentó ignorarlo. No sabía cuanto tiempo había pasado pero no podía soportar aquella sensación, incluso ahora le parecía que los ojos de Chase podían traspasarle, saber todo sobre él... finalmente no pudo soportarlo más, dejó un plato de golpe y se giró para decirle que dejara de hacer eso.

No obstante su queja se convirtió en un grito cuando dio un resbalón en el suelo mojado de la cocina, el agua debía haber caido cuando había estado a punto de tirar todos los platos.

La caída sonó realmente espectacular y Jack gimoteó ahogadamente, ahora no sentía nada pero en breve sabía que el trasero le dolería terriblemente. Tenía la piel delicada y no pasarían ni dos minutos hasta que sus nalgas se pusieran moradas.

Por no hablar de la vergüenza de haber caído tan indecorosamente delante de Chase. Sin alzar la vista del suelo Jack empezó a levantarse... y sus zapatos de suela de goma volvieron a resbalar dejándole en el suelo. Bravo, ahora parecía realmente estúpido.

Chase miró al joven mientras peleaba por levantarse y extendió una mano con calma.

Jack alzó finalmente la vista y se encontró con la mano que se le ofrecía. Entonces se percató de que nunca, nunca había tocado la piel de Chase, este siempre llevaba guantes. Jack miró su mano, que ahora estaba mojada en el agua sucia del suelo y se la enseñó a Chase con un gesto de disculpa.

Chase sonrió y cogió con firmeza la mano de Jack, sin importarle el agua, de un tirón levantó a Jack del suelo y le puso de pie. Con un grito sofocado por la rapidez y el gesto, Jack se tensó y perdió pie de nuevo, no obstante esta vez un brazo envolvió su cintura y le estabilizó contra el cuerpo de Chase. Con los ojos abiertos como platos, Jack se encontró con la dorada mirada divertida del guerrero y sintió un rubor caliente extendiendose por sus mejillas y sus orejas.

\- Ejem.

Chase se volvió sin soltar a Jack, que giró con él con la cara tan roja y caliente que el pobre pelirrojo imaginaba que podría freir un huevo sobre ella.

El maestro Fung y Omi estaban en la entrada de la cocina. Si les perturbaba la vista de Chase abrazando la cintura de Spicer no lo manifestaron en absoluto, lo que en el caso de Omi significaba sencillamente que no le importaba, porque el muchacho llevaba sus emociones puestas en la cara.

\- Chase, Spicer.

\- Maestro Fung.

\- Vamos a reunirnos para planificar nuestra defensa en caso de que Hannibal Roy Bean y Wuya urdan un plan para atacar el templo. Ambos estais invitados a esta.

\- Por supuesto, Maestro Fung, acudiremos inmediatamente.- Chase inclinó la cabeza agradeciendo en silencio la confianza ofrecida.

Jack no dijo nada, de hecho no podía, estaba demasiado aturdido, tenía la cara en el pecho de Chase, podía olerle, curiosamente olía igual con alma que sin alma... había esperado que fuese diferente. Pero no, seguía teniendo ese intenso olor profundamente masculino, con un toque de sal y carbón quemándose.

Jack finalmente reaccionó y se apartó con brusquedad de la sujección de Chase.

\- ¿Por qué has hecho eso?

\- ¿El qué?.- Chase sintió un pinchazo ante el rechazo de Jack.

\- A... Abrazarme... no...

\- Creo recordar que te agradaba estar cerca de mi.- Chase estaba perplejo.

Jack se frotó un brazo con un gesto autoprotector, no sabía que pensar del "nuevo Chase", no se acostumbraba a su nueva actitud, una parte de él estaba esperando constantemente a que sus ojos se volvieran frios y súbitamente le golpeara, o sencillamente le insultase, que le llamara gusano y redujese sus esperanzas a cenizas.

Era dificil relajarse en compañía de alguien que ya había aplastado su ego en demasiadas ocasiones.

\- No me gusta que me toquen, eso es todo.- Aclaró con nerviosismo evidente.

Chase no presionó a Jack y dejó que se marchara sin insistir en el tema.

Todo el templo Xaolin estaba reunido para tratar la amenaza de Wuya y Hannibal Roy Bean. Los monjes y los jóvenes dragones se repartían tareas como reforzar los muros, establecer patrullas de vigilancia y repartir los shen gon wus.  
Jack apenas si prestaba atención, despues de todo su presencia allí no era necesaria, no quería tener nada que ver con aquello y estaba seguro de que a los monjes tampoco les agradaba su presencia allí. De modo que mientras todos hablaban y hablaban se dedicó a montar y desmontar su reloj de pulsera.

\- Vamos, Spicer, es hora de trabajar.

Jack levantó la vista de su reloj a medio montar con sorpresa ante la declaración de Omi.

\- ¿Trabajar?

\- Por supuesto.- Continuó Omi.

\- Debemos trabajar para preparar las defensas del templo tal y como cultivamos la fortaleza de nuestros cuerpos.- Aclaró el Maestro Fung.

\- ¿Os parezco un obrero? Yo no trabajo de peon.

Chase le dirigió una mirada de reproche.

\- ¿No pretenderás quedarte mirando mientras todos los demás trabajamos por nuestra seguridad, incluida la tuya?

Jack sintió un pinchazo interior al sentir la decepción de Chase, siempre dolía decepcionar a la persona cuya opinión importaba. Y la opinión de Chase era muy importante para él.

\- Pero... pero yo... yo no sé en que podría ayudaros, no tengo habilidades para...

\- Ciertamente no tiene habilidades.- Terció Kimiko con una risilla.

Jack gruñó y se hubiera puesto a discutir, pero Chase se anticipó a la previsible reyerta.

\- Puede que no poseas habilidades marciales, pero me consta que posees increibles conocimientos de robotica, mecanica, cibernetica, inteligencia artificial, ingeniería y tactica.- Declaró Chase con una sonrisa, sabía exactamente de que hablaba y todos los presentes tambien.

Nadie replicó, no cabía duda de que todo aquello era cierto, no todos los días conocías a alguien que pudiera construir robots propios de peliculas de ciencia ficción o incluso máquinas del tiempo.

Jack sintió que el ego se le hinchaba, nunca, nunca nadie le había dicho que sus conocimientos o habilidades fueran increibles, aunque eso fuese algo obvio, o debería serlo. Tenía patentes de miles de inventos y sin embargo nadie se lo reconocía.

\- Pero no tengo los materiales.- Puntuó.

\- Estoy seguro de que tienes conocimientos de ingenieria suficientes como para hacer maravillas con piedra y madera.

La caricia a su no poco sensible vanidad fue suficiente para que Jack no pusiese ninguna otra objección, sus ojos se iluminaron y se puso en pie con decisión.

\- Muy bien¡esperad a ver, yo, Jack Spicer, voy a construir el mejor sistema rudimentario de seguridad que hayan visto vuestros ojos!

Spicer salió de la sala con paso firme y la resolución brillando a su alrededor con un halo de seguridad en si mismo practicamente cegador. De hecho Dojo se quitó las gafas de sol en cuanto el pelirrojo salió de la reunión.

Omi miró a Chase con una sonrisa complice.

\- Sabía que Spicer finalmente ayudaría.

\- Está ansioso por ayudar.- Coincidió Chase.- Solo necesitaba una excusa para hacerlo, en este caso impresionarnos.

\- O impresionar a Chase.- Puntuó Kimiko con un destello en los ojos.

Jack gruñó y se desplomó sobre la hierba.  
Había trabajado todo el día hasta la noche cerrada para trabajar en planos y después dirigir y ayudar a los monjes locales a llevarlos a cabo, había construido trampas, balistas, torretas móviles, finalmente incluso había aceptado colaborar con Kímiko en la creación de un sistema de videocámaras camufladas, al final había trabajado sin parar.

La noche había caido y la luna brillaba en el cielo para cuando hubo terminado de organizar las trampas de flechas y estacas de los muros.

Estaba agotado, entre la falta de sueño del día anterior, el trabajo y el maldito calor que había hecho a mediodía no podía ni pensar en arrastrarse al dormitorio, se quedaría ahí tirado, se sentía capaz de dormir allí mismo.

\- Si te duermes aquí acabarás resfriandote, Spicer.

Jack abrió los ojos y vió a Chase Young inclinado sobre él.

Chase también había estado trabajando en las preparaciones y al parecer, al igual que Jack, había decido quitarse la camisa para evitar la desagradable sensación del sudor pegandose a la ropa.

Los ojos de Jack vagaron sin poder evitarlo por el musculoso torso y los firmes y marcados abdominales. Los anchos hombros parecían haber sido cincelados, su piel tenía un aspecto sano y su figura era el equilibrio perfecto entre fuerza y agilidad. Era sencillamente la perfección del guerrero.

Chase permitió que los ojos de Jack le recorrieran no sin cierto orgullo, era tan facil leer sus expresiones. El muchacho sin duda le encontraba atractivo.

Finalmente Chase se sentó junto al tumbado Spicer, ambos se miraron en silencio, en la noche ya solo se oían algunos grillos y el suave vaiven de los árboles en la brisa nocturna. Jack se percató de que los ojos de Chase ya no tenían ese brillo nocturno anterior, como los ojos de un gato en la oscuridad. Una pena.

\- Brillas con la luz de la luna, Jack.

Le había llamado por su nombre. Jack se quedó paralizado un momento antes de percatarse de a que se refería Chase. Su piel blanca reflejaba la luz como un aura. Apartó la vista del efecto de su piel con cierta vergüenza pero complacido de que a Chase le gustase.

\- Me... me has llamado Jack.

\- Asi es.- Chase se recostó pero se apoyó sobre los hombros para no apartar su mirada de la de Jack.- Si tengo permiso para hacerlo, claro.

\- Claro que si, por supuesto.

\- Gracias.- Chase se recostó de costado, sosteniendo su cabeza sobre una mano sin dejar de mirar a Jack, este se removió incómodo bajo el escrutinio.

\- Eh... ¿querías algo?

Miedo... no, aprensión. Chase no contestó inmediatamente, perdido en los recuerdos que tenía de Jack, desde la primera vez que le había visto, cuando había caido literalmente desde el cielo y en sus brazos. Hacía tanto tiempo¿cuántos años hacía desde ese encuentro? Casi tres años. Jack había crecido, y aun crecería más, era un muchacho hermoso y no cabía duda de que sería un hombre apuesto.

Jack Spicer... durante aquellos años el muchacho siempre le había provocado sentimientos contradictorios. Le había vuelto loco, por un lado había despreciado su falta de fortaleza, su necia actitud, su infantilismo... por otro le había fascinado su dominio de las tecnologías modernas, su tenacidad, para después enfurecerle con su cobardía, su falta de honor y de orgullo...

\- ¿Chase?

\- Lo siento, estaba distraido.- Confesó. Jack... el único hombre capaz de enfurecer a Chase Young y salir airoso... o solo asustado.

Sin un alma, Chase Young nunca había comprendido exactamente que le llevaba a ser tan permisivo con el muchacho, si, a veces sorprendía con planes inventivos y le había resultado util en más de una ocasión, pero había algo más. Ahora lo entendía, por qué nunca había causado un daño permanente a Jack, por qué había mirado hacía otro lado ante sus pueriles actos y sus traiciones.

\- Jack¿puedo tocarte?

Jack se quedó paralizado, la noche le parecía mas silenciosa que antes.

\- Eh... ah... yo... ah... ¿por... por qué quieres...? Esto...

\- Solo quierto tocarte, no te haré daño, te lo prometo.

\- Pero... ah... yo... está bien... si es lo que quieres.

\- Puedes negarte.- Se apresuró a añadir Chase. Toda una vida había impuesto su voluntad a los demás mediante el miedo y la fuerza, sobre todo a Jack.

¿Negarse? Su corazón latiá como un redoble de tambor y esta vez no era solo un toque de miedo lo que le hacía retumbar en su pecho. Si no hubiera conocido mejor a Chase hubiera jurado que le estaba tirando los tejos... pero no podía ser.

\- Está bien.

\- Gracias.

La piel de Jack era tan suave. Chase pasó los dedos lentamente desde el antebrazo hasta el hombro y recorrió la clavícula, era como seda, suave, delicada, quizá debido a su particular pigmentación, pero quizá era algo solo personal.

Hubiera querido pasar los dedos por el torso, comprobar si había algo de músculo, probablemente lo había, dado el ejercicio que se había visto obligado a realizar con sus trabajos manuales y las competiciones de los duelos xaolin. Pero Jack estaba demasiado tenso, probablemente no le gustaría.

Acarició el cuello y Jack se estremeció, con una media sonrisa, eso le había gustado. Lo repitió con idéntico resultado y después deslizó los dedos por el cabello carmesí, peinándolo de adelante hacia atrás con mimo.

Era tan relajante, Jack cerró los ojos dejando que Chase siguiese peinándole con los dedos, masajeándo su cuero cabelludo, relajándole, no había nada peligroso en ese contacto, era relajante, tranquilo...

Chase vió como Jack iba relajandose hasta que la profunda respiración le indicó que se había quedado dormido.

Como lamentaba ahora la crueldad que había dispensado al muchacho en el pasado, la adoración que Jack había sentido por él se había transformado en miedo, vencer ahora ese miedo aprendido era difícil. Debía ganarse su confianza, realmente deseaba la compañía de Spicer, como siempre lo había hecho, secretamente.

Su vida había sido solitaria, cuando había decidido mezclarse en los asuntos de los monjes Xaolin había sido un cambio agradable, nuevos objetivos y, no podía negarlo, compañía. Las visitas de Jack Spicer podían haber sido molestas pero se habían vuelto indispensables, parte de su existencia.

Cuanto había despreciado al muchacho, pero nunca había tomado su vida... en su interior había ardido el deseo de verle crecer, esperar a que renegara de su blando corazón para ser un verdadero acólito del mal y de ese modo se transformara en algo digno de su atención, alguien que no le avergonzara.

Que error, Jack Spicer ya era digno de atención. Chase se regocijó en la calidez de su alma, después de tantos años podía sentir de nuevo aquel aleteó de luz en su corazón. Ahora podía ver todo aquello que no había podido ver en Jack, sus dualidades, su naturaleza divertida, su resistente inocencia...

Con cuidado de no despertarle levantó al pelirrojo en brazos y se dirigió a los dormitorios, no era bueno dormir a la intemperie, mañana sería otro día.  
\------------------------------------------


	6. Nostalgia no deseada

Capítulo 6. Nostalgia no deseada

Le perseguían. Jack corría desesperadamente, sus pies se hundían en el agua, ralentizándole. Intentaba correr pero se movía lentamente, era horrible.

No se atrevía a mirar atrás, oía a sus perseguidores, sabía quien le daba caza. Oía la risa de Wuya, los pasos metálicos de la armadura de Hannibal Bean, grande y terrible, y el rugido salvaje de un enorme tyranosaurio.

¡Tenía que huir! ¡Le harían picadillo! Corría y corría pero sus enemigos estaban cada vez mas cerca.

\- Spicer.

Esa voz... Jack tropezó y cayó a los pies de un hombre, a los conocidos pies de Chase Young, eso le resultaba familiar.

\- Jack.- Esa voz de barítono, aristocrática, imperial, con un toque de peligrosidad que le daba ese algo tan atractivo y feral.

\- Jack.- Repitió Chase.

Jack frunció el ceño, la voz había cambiado, había perdido ese algo especial, el dragón interior, era extraño... diferente.

\- Jack, vamos, despierta.

Jack Spicer abrió los ojos con cierto sobresalto, odiaba despertar directamente de un sueño, siempre era algo repentino. Estaba en el dormitorio, si así se podía llamar al cuarto común con zonas separadas por pantallas de papel. El sol empezaba a traspasar las cortinas iluminando la habitación.

Chase estaba acuclillado junto a su futon.

\- Buenos días.- Chase se veía radiante, feliz.- ¿Has dormido bien?

\- Umh... si, si, muy bien.- Jack se frotó los ojos y se estiró perezosamente.

\- Realmente duermes demasiado.- Reprochó Chase.

\- Duermo las horas necesarias, vosotros sois los que dormís poco.

\- Hay muchas cosas que hacer, no deberías desperdiciar el tiempo durmiendo tanto.

\- ¿Has oido el dicho "crea fama y echate a dormir"?

\- Aja.- Chase enarcó las cejas confundida por la maliciosa sonrisa de Jack.

\- Pues yo hago al reves, duermo ahora porque cuando domine el mundo no tendré tiempo para dormir.

Chase ahogó una sonrisa ante la declaración, clara y concisa. Se suponía que no debía animar a Jack en tan siniestro objetivo, de modo que se controló y se mantuvo serio.

\- ¿Todavía piensas en eso?

\- ¡Por supuesto!.- Jack se incorporó y empezó a sacar su ropa del hatillo mientras hablaba entusiasmado.- Soy Jack Spicer, joven genio del mal, algún día dominaré el mundo.

\- Genio del mal.- Chase bajó la vista murmurando. Sentía nuevamente el aguijonazo de la culpabilidad, su alma pesaba como una montaña de plomo, imagenes de un pasado reciente le atormentaban.

Spicer entró al lavabo, se limpió la cara y se peinó un poco, regresó y vió el gesto atormentado de Chase. Jack se mordió el labio inferior, no le gustaba ver a Chase con esa expresión tan miserable.

\- ¡Ey! No hay nada de que avergonzarse, yo creo que eras magnífico.

Chase alzó la vista con consternación.

\- ¿Era?

Jack se removió incómodo. Idiota, idiota, idiota, tenía que pensar antes de hablar.

\- Eh... aun lo eres... he dicho "eras" desde un punto de vista malvado.

Chase asintió pero no estaba convencido en absoluto. "Eras magnífico", Jack lo había dicho con total espontaneidad y los ojos brillantes de admiración. Se pasó la mano por el cabello echando a un lado el molesto mechón que siempre conseguía ponerse sobre su cara, apartó de igual modo esa perturbadora realidad de su mente y se concentró en el tema que le traía a despertar a Jack.

\- Los monjes y yo tenemos que ir a mi ciudadela a recoger mis shen gon wus antes de que los robe Wuya. Puedes venir si lo deseas.

\- Eh... no me gusta volar sobre Dojo, las ondulaciones...- Jack bajo la vista.- Mejor pregúntale al sombrero de Clay.

\- Por eso no te preocupes, Dojo tiene una indigestión tras desafiar a Clay a comer queso. Iremos en el shen gon wu volador.

\- Preferiría ir en mi Jet.- Replicó Jack con un mohín.

\- No cabríamos todos.- Contestó Chase pacientemente.

\- Está bien.- Jack suspiró rindiéndose.

\- Perfecto, saldremos dentro de quince minutos, date prisa.

\- Ya voy, ya voy.

Jack se quitó la túnica que le habían prestado para dormir y se detuvo cuando ya destaba el cordel de los pantalones. Chase aun estaba allí, mirándole. Jack se frotó un brazo con gesto incómodo y cierto rubor.

\- Eeh... Chase¿te importa?

La sonrisa que Chase le dió por respuesta era... ardiente, por un instante Jack estuvo seguro de que era el Chase de siempre, con aquel aire de depredador, aquella... sensualidad salvaje.

\- No, no me importa.- Respondió Chase con un ronroneo.

Jack pensó que se desmayaría si se ruborizaba más, claro que se equilibraba con la sangre que viajaba a regiones más al sur, para su más completa vergüenza.

\- A... a mi sí que me importa.- Consiguió decir con un hilo de voz.

Chase tuvo el recuerdo instantaneo de Jack cuando había hecho que sus felinos le llevaran a su ciudadela para pedir explicaciones por la liberación de las arañas gigantes. Jack había estado practicamente desnudo, sacado directamente de la ducha con una toalla diminuta como única cobertura.

Ese día había deseado a Jack con fuerza, si Wuya no hubiera estado allí maldiciendo o la amenaza de las arañas no hubiese sido tan apremiante de seguro hubiera actuado de acuerdo a sus deseos. Jack había mostrado ese día menos temor reverencial y empalagosidad, lo que había sido un punto más a su favor, pero su cobardía y traición posteriores habían hecho recapitular a Chase.

Jack no había parecido tan nervioso entonces, sino incluso contento de verle. Hasta que le había ordenado ocuparse del problema de las arañas, eso no le había alegrado tanto.

\- ¿Te incomoda mi presencia?

\- Pues... si, ahora si.

\- ¿Deseas que me vaya?

NO. Jack abrió la boca y la cerró consecutivamente durante un rato, una importante parte de él quería gritar no, desde luego que no quería que se fuera, quería que se quedara con él, no quería perderle de vista un segundo.

Pero una parte de él estaba tan nerviosa e incómoda que no le dejaba.

\- Eh... ah... mejor que... si.

\- Está bien.- Chase se puso en pie.- Esperaré en el jardín con los demás, no tardes.

Chase salió con paso tranquilo, quería que Jack se sintiese tranquilo en su presencia, que perdiese su miedo, dandole la opción de obedecer sus deseos quería transmitirle su cambio, que no volvería a ordenar y exigir de él nada que no quisiera dar.

Pero mientras se dirigía hacia los monjes una parte de él se reía, se burlaba, la voz del dragón le llamaba debil y se mofaba de él. Cobarde, coge lo que desees.

Vestido para el viaje con sus habituales galas negras, y solía decir que solo se vestiría de negro hasta que inventara algo más oscuro, Jack se sujetó el pelo con sus gafas de espiral y fué hasta el jardín, los monjes esperaban haciendo unos ejercicios de estiramiento y Raimundo hablaba de algo con Chase Young. Los dos parecían tensos y era obvio que la conversación no era agradable, probablemente Raimundo ponía pegas a a la compañía, desconfiando como siempre.  
Jack observó a Chase meintras andaba. Admiró la cómoda superioridad del guerrero, la larga y brillante melena negra. El poder y fuerza en la figura del hombre eran evidentes sin necesidad de moverse. A Jack le encantaba mirar a Chase cuando se movía, era una economía de movimientos deslizandose como sus grandes felinos...

Sintiendo que le observaban, Jack suponía que eran esos "sentidos del tigre", Chase miró por encima del hombro hacia él. Jack se obligó a no ruborizarse y devolvió la mirada con todo el aplomo que pudo reunir. En el momento en que Chase le sonrió, su aplomo se disolvió y Jack fijó la vista en suelo al instante.

\- Por fín.- Raimundo activó el Silver Manta Ray (¿Manta Raya plateada?).

Los monjes, Chase y Jack subieron al Shen gon wu. Jack empezó a lamentar haber aceptado acompañarles nada más despegar el shen gon wu, en los asientos delanteros iban Kimiko y Raimundo para pilotar, y él estaba entre Clay y Chase... ninguno de los dos un peso pluma, con Omi sobre las rodillas...

\- ¿Hay algún motivo por el cual Omi no puede ir delante?

\- Eh, yo estoy conduciendo, me estorbaría.

\- Yo soy una chica, no sería muy correcto.

Bravo. De acuerdo, eso lo entendía, pero había otras opciones.

\- ¿No puede Clay ir delante para que yo pueda respirar al menos?

\- Nopes.- Replicó Raimundo.- Clay se marea cuando va delante.

\- ¿Y no puedo ir YO delante?.- Gruñó Jack.

\- ¡Deja de quejarte!.- Exclamaron Raimundo, Kimiko y Clay al unísono.

Jack rezongó entre dientes pero no dijo nada en voz alta. Le hubiera gustado sugerir que el tenía muchísima mas experiencia como piloto, pero era obvio que no le permitirían conducir.

Cuando llegaron a las tierras de Nowhere (¿Ninguna parte?), territorio de Chase, o lo había sido, el terreno se volvió extraño, escarpado e inquietante. Jack se preguntó si siempre habían sido así o la magia heylin había contaminado el lugar tras la llegada de Chase. Se dispuso a preguntarlo pero guardó silencio al ver que Chase estaba meditabundo, mirando por la ventana con un deje de tristeza descorazonador.

No podía soportarlo, ver a Chase así... no era Chase, el Chase que él conocía era seguridad absoluta, control y dominio, ambición y acción, nunca le había visto dudar o manifestar tristeza, era Chase Young, era el emperador de la oscuridad.

\- Es culpa mia.- Dijo Chase, como si hubiera sentido los pensamientos de Jack.

\- ¿Eh?.- Omi y Jack habían oido el murmullo de Chase.

\- Esto, esta... devastación. La magia heylin lo corrompe todo, cuando vine a esta tierra y la conquisté mi magia la inundó y la envenenó como una marea negra.

\- ¿Y que había antes?.- Preguntó Kimiko.

Chase meditó unos instantes.

\- Pueblos, ciudades guerreras, aquí vivían diferentes clanes en guerra. Vine atraido por ellos, en busca de desafios. Y los encontré... y los conquisté, cuando pasaron los años la magia heylin creó monstruos y los humanos se fueron. Fue por mi culpa, toda esa gente...

\- Eso ocurre constantemente.

Todos miraron a Jack, Chase confuso, los demás enojados. Jack se encogió de hombros.

\- ¿Qué? Los humanos hemos vivido en guerra durante siglos, es la ley del mas fuerte. Ellos eran guerreros¿no? Ellos harían lo mismo con otros, luego llegó alguien mas fuerte que ellos y les hizo lo mismo.

\- Eso no justifica...- Comenzó Raimundo.

\- ¡Por supuesto que lo justifica! La historia es así, es inevitable que un pueblo sea superado por otro, así se ha forjado la historia de la humanidad desde sus inicios, y cada pueblo recibe lo que dió en su momento.

Si las miradas matasen Jack habría exhalado su último suspiro, no obstante, Omi, siempre abierto a nuevas ideas, se rascó la cabeza y se dió la vuelta sobre las rodillas de Jack para mirarle a la cara.

\- Entonces... ¿somos malos por naturaleza?

\- Si. No.

Jack y Chase se miraron. Chase suspiró y sujetó la barbilla de Jack para que no volviera la vista.

\- No, Jack.- Chase se mantuvo firme y despues miró a Omi.- Somos buenos, Omi, el mal es una fuerza que nos tienta pero podemos y debemos rechazarla.

Omi asintió, apartadas las dudas, volviendo a su sonrisa segura y tranquila. Jack frunció el ceño y hizo un puchero hacia Chase, que le dedicó un gesto consolador frotándole la barbilla.

El resto del viaje continuó con tranquilidad, hasta que entraron en el corazón del reino de Nowhere. Entonces empezaron los problemas.

En forma de serpientes gigantes aladas... vivas... y en gran numero.

\- ¡Chase!.- Exclamó Raimundo con aire acusador.

\- ¡Ya no tengo poder sobre este lugar!.- Replicó el aludido.- ¡Ahora las bestias de este lugar campan a sus anchas sin un amo!

Jack tuvo que agarrar a Omi para que no saliera disparado por la luna delantera con los bandazos que estaba dando Raimundo para esquivar los ataques. Entre los gritos, los golpes y los siseos enfurecidos de las serpientes aquello era un caos. Jack gritó a Raimundo tácticas evasivas pero el monje del viento no tenía control suficiente para seguir sus indicaciones.

Un encontronazo lateral con una de las serpientes destrozó el motor (curioso que un shen gon wu tuviese motor) y empezaron a caer en peligrosos vaivenes hacia el suelo.

\- ¡El bosque¡Intenta bajar hacia el bosque para que no nos sigan!

Tras golpes, curvas exageradas, medio caidas en picado y unas vueltas de peonza de campeonato el shen gon wu se estrelló haciendo un vuelto rasante hasta chocar con un arbol.

\- ¿Estáis todos bien?

Esta vez fue Raimundo quien recibió miradas asesinas.

El inventario era desastroso, tras dos horas examinando el shen gon wu Jack salió de debajo del transporte y chasqueó con gesto negativo.

\- Se ha recalentado, y he conseguido arreglar un poco el motor pero no aguantará mas de tres horas de viaje antes de estropearse del todo.

\- En ese caso continuaremos a pie.- Decidió Raimundo.- No estamos muy lejos de la ciudadela, de ese modo a la vuelta tendremos tiempo para poder volver al templo Xaolin a bordo del shen gon wu.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo, aunque a ninguno le hacía gracia tener que ir a pie por un lugar tan peligroso. De modo que se pusieron en camino. En poco tiempo Jack empezó a murmurar quejas entre dientes, si hubieran venido en su jet no estarían en esa situación. Mientras andaba aburrido reparó en unas cascaras de nuez...

\- Chicos ¿no estaban por aquí las ardillas que...?

Un agudo chillido animal respondió a la pregunta de Jack Spicer cuando unas enormes ardillas con capacidad para escupir fuego empezaron a saltar por las ramas de los grandes árboles. Oh no, otra vez no.

Chase se puso en posición de combate y saltó hacia las ardillas para cubrir a Jack, apartó a una de una poderosa patada pero la bestia chilló y volvió a ponerse en pie.

Maldito fuera, si aun tuviese su poder Heylin le hubiese bastado un pensamiento para devolver a aquellas alimañas a sus agujeros. O podría acabar con todas ellas en menos de un minuto, o llamar a sus guerreros, o a su dragón interior...

Se concentró en el combate, pronto acabó con varias ardillas en tanto los monjes hacían otro tanto... y Spicer se escondía pacientemente tras unos arbustos. Chase no le culpaba por ello, no era un luchador... y después de verle actuar en su sotano contra Wuya no podía catalogarlo de cobarde. Era de cuerpo debil y consciente de serlo, pero cuando realmente lo requería podía sacar fuerza de la flaqueza... con el entrenamiento adecuado podría hacer grandes cosas.

\- ¡Whaaaaaaaa!

Chase se volvió al oir el grito de Jack y vió como una de las ardillas se abalanzaba contra el muchacho. Sin perder un segundo Chase se lanzó en plancha contra la alimaña y rodo con ella hasta que finalmente logró agarrar el cuello en una presa, con un gesto seco lo partió, desnucando a la bestia.

Se puso en pie jadeando y corrió hacia Jack.

\- ¿Estas bien?

Decir que Jack estaba blanco era redundante pero se notaba en sus ojos que se había llevado un buen susto... o quizá le había asustado otra cosa, Chase miro hacia atras y comprendió, era la muerte, puede que fuese un monstruo, pero el sonido de un cuello al romperse sonaba igual en todos los seres vivos, ese crack brusco y algo húmedo.

\- Tranquilo, Jack, ha pasado.

\- Yo... ah... por un segundo... creí que eras... el de antes.

Chase se peino con los dedos, domando su melena, si, por un segundo él también se había sentido como antes, sin alma, al sentir a su enemigo, al romper el cuello de la bestia, quitarle la vida y sentir el poder que eso transmitia, el poder absoluto para administras la vida o la muerte.

\- No lo soy, vamos.

Chase no sabía si se lo decía a Jack... o a sí mismo.

\- Oh.

Jack parecía... ¿decepcionado?  
\------------------------------------


	7. Moviendo ficha

Capítulo 7. Moviendo ficha

Pasaron la noche en el bosque, una vez espantadas las ardillas Chase les aseguró que no había mas peligros evidentes. Encendieron una fogata y se acurrucaron para dormir, al día siguiente llegarían a la montaña de Chase, desde allí podían ver el resplandor de la amenazadora entrada, tan similar a la boca de una bestia primitiva.

Chase Young no podía dormir, se removió en el suelo hasta que finalmente tomó asiento y observó las ascuas de la pequeña fogata, arrojó un par de ramas para que no se apagara y se recostó contra un gran tronco a su espalda.

Los monjes dormían profundamente, Omi estaba hecho un ovillo contra la enorme espalda de Clay, mientras Raimundo y Kimiko dormían cerca pero sin atreverse a llegar a compartir un mismo espacio aun cuando era evidente que sentían algo el uno por el otro. El primer amor de la juventud suponía Chase.

Jack dormía. Estaba encogido en posición fetal, cubierto por su larga chaqueta negra a modo de manta. El maquillaje negro estaba en su sitio, perfecto sobre la blanca piel, debía ser un maquillaje creado por Jack para aguantar tanto tiempo sin retoques, incluso cuando se había lavado la cara... o quizá había acabado por tatuárselos para ahorrarse problemas, no le extrañaría.

El cabello rojo reflejaba las llamas a la perfección, con un efecto perfecto lleno de reflejos rojos y anaranjados, la misma luz de las llamas suavizaba el blanco de su piel, aunque eso no añadía nada, a Chase le fascinaba el efecto que la noche, con la blanca luz de la luna, tenía sobre ella.

Cuanto habían cambiado las cosas en solo unos días, apenas una semana desde que había recuperado su alma, vendida a cambio de la poción de la inmortalidad. No solo eso, la inmortalidad y el poder de la magia Heylin. La tentación de la fama y el poder habían sido demasiado grandes tras sentirse a la sombra de Guan.

A la sombra de Guan... ¿no estaría en ese instante a su sombra? Chase descubrió que no podía soportar la idea de volver a ver a su viejo amigo, y no solo por su pasado, sino por miedo a descubrir que Guan podía ser ahora mejor guerrero que él mismo, bastante le había quemado su derrota a manos del maestro monje cuando habían luchado por la vida del dragón Dojo y la lanza de Guan.

Habían sido amigos, habían luchado codo con codo... pero siempre había parecido que toda la gloria se la llevaba Guan... hasta que Chase se había convertido al Heylin, entonces las cosas habían cambiado, pronto el nombre de Chase era el famoso y su poder el temido y respetado por todos.

Jack Spicer había pronunciado su nombre con veneración nada más conocerle en persona, le había admirado incluso antes de verle cara a cara.

Ahora no parecía lo mismo.

Necesitaba meditar, y no podía hacerlo mirando el rostro placidamente dormido de Spicer. Se puso en pie silenciosamente y se alejó unos pasos, lo suficiente para tener intimidad sin poner en peligro a sus compañeros dejándolos solos.

Alzó la vista al cielo estrellado de un reino que hace apenas una semana había sido suyo para moldearlo a su antojo. Todo había cambiado tanto... y su alma volvía a pesar.  
\----------------------------------------------

\- ¡Están en la tierra de Ninguna Parte!.- Exclamó Wuya gritándole a la adormilada alubia.

Hannibal Roy Bean masculló una maldición, había estado soñando con algo maravilloso, un planeta oscuro surcado por ríos cáusticos y miles de humanos aceptando horrendos tratos de poder para unirse al Heylin transformados en sus marionetas, Wuya totalmente privada de razón usando su magia sin sentido ni control, Jack Spicer encadenado y construyendo enormes máquinas de destrucción, Chase decapitado... mmh, disecaría su cabeza y la pondría sobre su trono mientras los monjes Xaolin colgaban de sogas, expuestos en las puertas de su castillo... delicioso, sencillamente delicioso...

\- ¡Hannibal Bean! ¿me estas escuchando!

No veía el momento de cortar la lengua de Wuya.

\- Claro que si, preciosa.

\- Tenemos que ir a la ciudadela de Chase, sin duda van hacia allí.

Hannibal Bean asintió, los monjes estarían allí, pero no podían dejar escapar la oportunidad de atacar lejos del templo Xaolin. Sin duda se le ocurriría algo, tenía algunos shen gon wu y a Wuya.

El vegetal frotó sus zarcillos meditando, un plan... necesitaba otro plan diabólico... y para eso necesitaba ciertos shen gon wus... Siiii, convertiría la ciudadela de Chase en su tumba.  
\-----------------------------------

"Patético"

Chase estaba meditando, estaba en la postura apropiada, incluso había levitado por encima del suelo, cortando lazos con lo material... pero seguía sintiendo en su sien, y detras de los ojos, la tensión del dragón sin alma en que se había convertido. La voz de su lado sin alma, aquel que había nacido al decidir unirse al Heylin, al igual que su alma había sido un destello parpadeante, un eco perdido.

No debía prestarle atención. Había cambiado, tenía alma y eso era lo importante.

Pero aquello era el Chase Young que el mundo entero conocía. Temía ser algo artificial creado por el espejo inversor, había dado su alma a cambio del poder hacía demasiado tiempo¿y si no era mas que un reflejo de esta?.

No. El alma era importante y podía sentirla dentro de él, era un peso que debía llevar, era lo correcto, era lo que realmente importaba.

¿Verdad?

\- Puedo empezar desde cero, puedo rectificar.- Dijo para sí.

Chase abandonó su meditación para volver a observar el firmamento.

\- ¿Chase¿Ocurre algo?

Chase se volvió hacia la voz, Jack Spicer había despertado y estaba mirandole con expresión somnolienta, recién levantado y con aspecto desaliñado. Llevaba su chaqueta negra en una mano, arrastrándola como una manta. Chase semisonrió al mirar la camiseta roja de Jack, con aquella cara del monstruo de Frankenstein. Adecuada para alguien que practicamente emulaba el trabajo del cuento de terror, aunque en metal y no carne.

\- Nada, solo precisaba meditar, eso es todo.

Jack asintió distraidamente y bostezó sonoramente.

\- ¿Falta mucho para que amanezca?

\- Si, no te preocupes, puedes dormir unas horas más.

Spicer hizo ademán de dar media vuelta y regresar a la fogata pero se quedó donde estaba moviendo los pies con nerviosismo.

\- Chase... estaba pensando... la poción Lao mang lon... ¿puede tomarla cualquiera?

Chase suspiró y se acercó a Jack con un gesto severo.

\- Jack, no dejes que la idea siquiera se te cruce por la cabeza.

\- Solo quería saber...

\- No, sé lo que querías saber, y la respuesta es que el precio es demasiado alto.

Jack frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos con un mohin enfurruñado.

\- Pues tú parecías encantado.

Chase se quedó sin palabras... Jack era tan... sencillamente decía las cosas sin pensar en ello, y respecto a él solía dar en el clavo.

\- Es... complicado. Perderías tu alma.

\- ¿Y cual es la diferencia entre tener alma y no tenerla? Es decir, no acabo de comprender exactamente ese tema... tú pareces sentirte mal desde que recuperaste tu alma.

Era dificil de explicar ciertamente, pero desde luego no permitiría que Jack intentase siquiera hacerse con la sopa Lao mang lon, de hacerlo perdería su alma y entonces perdería aquella inocencia que ningún esfuerzo por ser malvado había conseguido borrar. La luz y el calor se extinguirían para siempre dentro de Jack Spicer.

\- Jack, tu alma es única e irremplazable, el tipo de cosa que no echas en falta hasta que lo pierdes, y entonces ya es demasiado tarde.

Como tu, pensó Chase, porque incluso cuando había carecido de alma se había encariñado de la existencia de Jack, porque había sentido un vacio cuando había pasado demasiado tiempo sin que el muchacho apareciera en la puerta de su ciudadela, porque se había acostumbrado a aquel rostro conocido incluso cuando le producía irritación. Porque Jack Spicer se había convertido en una parte importante de su vida.

Tomó los hombros de Jack y le acercó hacia él para a continuación besarle.

Jack no se movió, permaneció completamente paralizado, como si le hubiera caido un rayo, sus ojos estaban atrapados por otros de un intenso tono miel, pronto se sintió atrapado contra el cálido torso de Chase, sus labios sobre sus suyos, llenos, suaves... y poco a poco, demandantes.

Estaba sencillamente anonadado, cuando separó los labios para tratar de decir algo solo consiguió que una ardiente lengua pasase entre sus labios y lo que había empezado como un casto beso se convirtiera en un beso de verdad, húmedo, caliente.

Jack no podía reaccionar... Chase Young le estaba besando, su sueño húmedo adolescente le estaba sujetando por los hombros e invadía su boca con deliciosa habilidad experta. Se estremeció de los pies a la cabeza y se agarró a la camisa de Chase para poder tener un asidero, temía que las piernas le fallaran.

Chase cesó el beso lentamente, deslizando los labios sobre los suyos, habló contra ellos enviándole cosquilleos sobre los sensibilizados labios rosados al tiempo que acariciaba con delicadela sus hombros hasta el cuello y frotar con los dedos su nuca.

\- Quedate conmigo, Jack.

Era practicamente un ronroneo, Jack se tocó los labios con una mano temblorosa y sintió que una sonrisa estúpida se extendía por su cara, intentó ocultarla y bajó la vista, pero Chase no había sido burlado, sonrió satisfecho y bajó la cabeza para besar la mandíbula de Jack, siguiendo la linea hasta el sensible cuello, besando la sensible piel y sintiendo el pulso del muchacho en sus labios. Abrazó la cintura de Jack, abrazándole y sosteniéndole contra él.

Chase recorrió el cuello de regreso hacia los labios y está vez Jack le respondió entreabriendo la boca y colaborando en el beso con inocente torpeza hasta que se detuvieron y Jack puso algo de espacio entre ellos, azorado.

\- Yo... no sé si...- Estaba intranquilo.

\- Te quiero, Jack Spicer.

Jack no podía haber tenido una expresión mas asombrada, tartamudeó inutilmente durante un buen rato hasta que poder decir algo.

\- Tú... pero... no puede ser.

Incredulidad. Chase se sintió herido, Jack no confiaba en él.

\- Sé que es algo repentino, entiendo.

\- No.. no es... – Jack empezó a retroceder unos pasos.

\- Jack, escucha, lo que te he dicho es la verdad.

Jack no podía seguir allí, se sentía tenso¡había besado a Chase Young! Había sido maravilloso y en general las cosas maravillosas no le ocurrían a él. Sabía lo que ocurriría, de pronto Chase volvería a ser el de siempre y le golpearía o destriparía por atreverse a tocarle, o usaría el moby morpher y resultaría ser Hannibal Bean disfrazado o... quien sabía, se abriría la tierra para tragárselo.

\- Chase, estas cosas no me pasan a mi.

\- Jack...

\- No puedo hacer esto. Lo siento.

Jack retrocedió un poco más y repentinamente dió media vuelta y regresó apresuradamente al pequeño campamento.

No podía hacerlo, quería hacerlo... no estaba seguro, no estaba seguro de nada. Era demasiado extraño, y algo no cuadraba. Jack no sabía exactamente el qué, era como cuando olvidaba hacer un cálculo, como cuando terminaba una ecuación convencido de haberla hecho correctamente pero la calculadora le contradecía... era algo que le indicaba que algo no encajaba donde debía... o peor aun, que encajaba donde no era. Y eso le daba miedo.

Chase sintió un rugido ultrajado en el fondo de su garganta pero lo ahogó con pura fuerza de voluntad. Jack se había alarmado y huido...

Pero sin duda le había gustado besarle, Chase había notado perfectamente la reacción de Jack al beso, primero tenso, después feliz y al fin complaciente, oh si, sin duda le había correspondido. Entonces¿por qué de pronto huía? Apretó los puños y golpeó un arbol dejando un profundo agujero como testimonio de su frustración.

Calma, calma, no podía regresar al campamento hecho una furia, solo serviría para alejar a Jack Spicer de él, y lo que deseaba era todo lo contrario. Pensaba que había conseguido que Jack superara sus miedos sobre él... pero no parecía ser el caso. Era desesperante... pero debía ser paciente, podía ser paciente. Jack le correspondía, eso estaba claro. Solo debía aguardar, dejar que se calmara.

"Patético." Maldito susurro.

Regresó junto a los demas una hora después, la meditación no había resultado, de modo que se había limitado a agotar su mente y cuerpo con ejercicios físicos de flexiones y abdominales. Ahora se sentía mucho mejor.

"Patético."

Pero no podía acallar aquel eco dentro de él.  
\--------------------------------------------

Al amanecer se pusieron en marcha para alcanzar la ciudadela a mediodia. Jack andaba cabizbajo, no se atrevía a mirar a Chase. Omi, percibiendo su inquietud, decidió caminar a su lado, en silencio pero en compañía, Jack no dijo nada pero lo cierto era que lo agradecía.  
Caminaron sin incidentes hasta el pie de la montaña, una vez allí Chase les reveló una entrada secreta que les permitiría acceder a la ciudadela ascendiendo por un tunel en vez de tener que escalar la montaña, lo que sería dificil y peligroso. Ascendieron por los túneles, si Chase no hubiese estado allí para guiarles sin duda se habrían perdido en el laberinto o caido en las innumerables trampas dispuestas a lo largo del camino.

Alcanzaron un gran portón y tras este la ciudadela de Chase Young.

Siempre resultaba impresionante encontrar un lugar tan... tan placido y sereno tras la negra y amenazadora montaña. Con estanques, cascadas, edificios de columnata griega en marmol blanco, zonas ajardinadas... parecía una urbanización de lujo sin la parte materialista de centro comercial y carretera.

Los enormes felinos, tigres, leones y panteras dormitando añadían un toque relajante aunque algo surrealista.

Chase cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente, extendiendo los brazos, estaba en casa.

\- ¿Dónde está los shen gon wu?.- Preguntó Raimundo impaciente.

Chase consideró dar una colleja al muchacho y ponerle en su lugar pero se refrenó.

\- Tengo dos shen gon wus, el eagle scope (catalejo aguila?), el wushan geyser. Los escondí a ambos extremos de la ciudadela, uno en la cascada superior y el otro en el jardín inferior.

Raimundo asintió y después señaló tres grupos.

\- Clay y Omi, vosotros os quedareis en la entrada de la ciudadela, si Wuya o Hannibal Bean aparecen dad la alarma, Kimiko y yo iremos a la cascada. Chase, tú y Jack ireis al jardín.

Así dispuesto se separaron para coger los shen gon wu y marcharse cuanto antes.

Jack había estado antes en la ciudadela de Chase, la había explorado durante el breve periodo de tiempo que le había pertenecido gracias a la esfera de Yun. Aaah, aquel había sido su momento de gloria mas brillante, atrapar a Chase en la esfera de Yun y quedarse así con todo lo que le había pertenecido, su ciudadela, sus shen gon wus, sus felinos guerreros... había sido maravilloso.  
Por supuesto no había durado y al final había acabado maltrecho y de regreso a casa.

\- ¿Rememorando algo malo?

\- Mmmmh...- Jack se llevó las manos a los bolsillos y siguió caminando cabizbajo... además se sentía algo incomodo estando solo con Chase.

Descendieron varias escalinatas hasta un gran jardín lleno de flores y árboles bien cuidados y distribuidos entre algunas estatuas clásicas y un pequeño estanque. Jack no pudo sino salir de su mohín para admirar la calma del lugar.

\- Uouh... ¿quién cuida de todo esto?

\- En gran parte, magia, y mis... los guerreros también ayudan.

\- ¿Les empleas de jardineros?.- Jack no pudo ahogar una risilla al imaginar a, por ejemplo, el caballero cruzado pasando una segadora.

\- Les gusta.- Le susurró Jack en tono conspirador.- Pero no se lo digas a nadie, les molestaría mucho.

Jack soltó una carcajada, ahora si que no podría mirar del mismo modo a aquellos gatos, pero entonces dejó de reir para volver a mostrarse algo triste.

\- ¿Jack?

\- Los felinos, tus... tus guerreros duermen. Ahora dormiran eternamente.- Jack miró a su alrededor.- Y sin tu magia tu ciudadela quedará en ruinas.

Chase no había pensado en ello, siguió la mirada de Jack por los templos, los edificios, las fuentes y las cascadas, los lagos, jardines y bosquecillos. Todo acabaría por quedar descuidado y caer en el olvido. Y sus guerreros permanecerían inertes hasta que la magia que había en ellos se extinguiera y muriesen.

\- ¿Puedo quedárme tu ciudadela?

\- ¿Qué...¡Jack!

\- Tenía que intentarlo.- Jack rió con un encogimiento de hombros.- Mi sótano se ha quedado pequeño para mis proyectos.

Chase sacudió la cabeza, divertido. Era obvio que Jack bromeaba, aunque lo cierto era que no le parecía tan mala idea, no quería que su hogar quedase... olvidado.

\- ¿Serías jardinero, Jack?

\- Construiría robo-jardineros.- Matizó el pelirrojo.

Tenía una respuesta para todo. Chase rió y ambos caminaron por el jardín hasta su centro, Chase había ocultado el wushan geyser en el hueco de un arbol, un sauce llorón.

\- No se Jack... me temo que tu sentido del orden chocaría con este lugar.

\- ¿Qué tiene de malo mi sentido del orden?

\- No tienes, Jack, he estado en tu laboratorio¿cómo encuentras las cosas?

\- ¡Eh! Yo se exactamente donde está todo, y si tengo dudas dejo notas.

Eso era cierto, incluso tenía apuntada su combinación de caja fuerte... aunque fuera simplemente 1, 2, 3. Realmente era el prototipo de genio despistado, podía construir un laser, un avión, un telescopio, programar, diseñar... pero no era capaz de fijarse en si tenía puestos los calzoncillos del reves.

\- Necesitas un poco de orden en tu vida.

\- Tengo orden, lo que pasa es que mi sentido del orden es distinto al de los demás.

\- Realmente no eres como todos los demás.

Jack no se había percatado de lo cerca que estaban... pero ahora lo hacía.

Chase tomo sus mejillas entre las manos, acariciando la delicada piel, enmarcando el rostro de Jack entre sus poderosos dedos.

Se besaron, Jack ladeó la cara para corresponder y amoldarse mejor a los labios de Chase, que ahondó el beso con satisfacción. Deslizó las manos desde la cara por el cuello hasta pasarlas por debajo de la chaqueta y bajar abriéndo la prenda botón a botón. Deseaba a Jack Spicer, de deseaba intensamente, quería tenerle allí, en aquel jardín, allí mismo. Quería tenerle con él cada día desde ese mismo. Sentía por el muchacho un sentimiento de posesión demasiado poderoso para ignorarlo.

\- Jack.- Casi gruñó contra los magullados labios.

Jack apenas tuvo tiempo de jadear antes de que su boca volviera a ser gustosamente reclamada, bajó los brazos para dejar que su chaqueta cayera al suelo y pasó los brazos por los hombros de Chase enredando los dedos en la lisa y sedosa melena.

Chase se apartó y miró a Jack con una amplia sonrisa, en ese momento sin embargo Jack se puso rígido, tenso, y empezó a separarse de él, otra vez. El guerrero frunció el ceño mas confuso que nunca.

\- ¿Jack? Por favor, calma, no voy a hacerte ningún daño.

\- No es eso... no es...

\- Sabes que no te haré ningún daño, quiero darte placer, Jack.

\- Sé que no me harás daño.- Jack alzó la voz sin llegar a gritar pero estaba obviamente alterado.- Ya lo sé.

\- ¿Entonces¿Qué ocurre? Sé que te gusta que te bese, y sé que te gusta que te toque¿qué te pasa? No hay motivo para temerme.

Jack seguía sin saber como explicar aquella sensación, una pieza no encajaba, algo no iba bien, debería estar encantado, debería estar ansioso por estar entre los brazos de Chase como siempre había deseado. ¿Qué era lo que le llevaba a apartarse de algo que resultaba obvio que le gustaba? Siempre había deseado a Chase Young, era su idolo, era su ejemplo, era el ser mas maravilloso que...

Entonces Jack comprendió, alzó la vista para encontrar la ternura de aquellos ojos dorados, la suavidad de aquel gesto, la calma transmitida por todo su ser...

Aquel no era Chase Young, no él que el había conocido y deseado, no era su rey de la oscuridad, su genio del mal... no era el mismo de sus sueños, ni su idolo, no era su oscuro emperador, ya no.

\- Lo siento... tu no eres... no puedo corresponderte.

\- ¿Qué?.- Chase no podía comprenderlo.- Pero tu siempre venías y...

\- ¡No era a tí!.- Exclamó Jack.- Lo siento, lo siento mucho, soy un idiota, debería estar contento, debería... lo siento. Soy... soy un egoísta... lo lamento.

Dejando atras la chaqueta, demasiado afectado, Jack echó a correr saliendo del jardín escaleras arriba, no podía afrontar a Chase, sabía lo que podía doler el rechazo, lo había sufrido en sus propias carnes demasiadas veces, sabía bien lo que dolía.

Chase comprendió la verdad como un peso horrible, su alma le abrasaba de dolor. Había sido un necio, Jack Spicer se tiraba a los pies del Chase Young que había sido, puede que el chico fuese despistado, demasiado dado a los juegos... pero su camino estaba en el mal, aunque no fuera la oscuridad del Heylin ni rozara la maldad de Chase Young seguía siendo una senda del mal, y solo dios sabía en que acabaría por convertirse Jack Spicer cuando se hiciera adulto y perdiera la inocencia por completo.  
Admiraba al Chase Young sin alma, adoraba al Chase Young que dominaba y exigía, Jack quería pertenecer a un Chase Young oscuro y siniestro, quería al siniestro principe del Heylin, al Chase Young inmortal y casi todopoderoso.

Chase se arrodilló tan dolorido como si le hubieran clavado un puñal en el corazón. Jack Spicer no era suyo, pertenecía a quien había sido... despues de todo, Jack Spicer había jurado lealtad a Chase Young el Inmortal, no a Chase Young, el monje guerrero.

Patético... realmente era patético.

Un agudo grito que solo podía pertenecer a Jack Spicer le sacó de sus cavilaciones.

\- ¡Jack!

Se puso en pie de un salto y salió a la carrera escaleras arriba para llegar a sala central de su ciudadela y encontrar a sus peores enemigos, Wuya y Hannibal Bean, este último había apresado a Spicer en sus tentáculos y, de igual manera que había hecho con Chase en la mansión Spicer, le aplastaba como una anaconda.

\- ¿Vosotros¿Dónde están Omi y Clay?

\- Oooh, han tenido un pequeño encuentro con la esfera de Yun. Ahora son inofensivos.

\- ¿Qué? Pero ese shen gon wu...

\- Estába en el templo Xaolin, y con el Moby Morpher... bueno, no ha sido dificil hacerse pasar por un Omi muy apurado que necesita shen gon wus para enfrentarse al terrible Hannibal Bean.

Gusano manipulador y mentiroso. Hannibal Bean exhibió una fea sonrisa burlona y exhibió a Jack Spicer como un trofeo, el muchacho gimió respirando aun, pero sintiendo el dolor de la constricción, al parecer Hannibal quería aplastarle sin asfixiarle tan pronto. Monstruo.

\- Y ahora ha llegado el momento de saldar cuentas Chase, este es tu final, y tu negra alma irá al abismo.

Raimundo y Kimiko llegaron corriendo, habiendo oido el grito de Jack.

\- ¿Cuántas veces tenemos que patearos el trasero?.

Wuya rió y soltó un fogonazo de magia Heylin contra los recien llegados.

\- ¡Ja! Por separado los monjes Xaolin no valeis nada, igual que Chase ya no vale nada.

Con un grito ultrajado Chase se lanzó al ataque desesperado por liberar a Jack antes de que recibiese mas daño, Raimundo y Kimiko hicieron lo propio contra Wuya.

Era una batalla perdida. Chase escupió sangre mientras se levantaba lastimosamente del suelo, no podía salvar a Jack... era patético y ridículo, él era Chase Young, era poderoso, era fuerte... antes de aceptar el pacto ya había sido un guerrero poderoso que se había enfrentado a Wuya y ahora tenía siglos de experiencia.  
Pero Hannibal Bean era un diablo que nada tenía que ver con la bruja, y encima poseía el Moby Morpher. Y estaba haciendo daño a Spicer.

\- ¡Jajajajajaja, eres patético Chase¡Realmente patético!.- Hannibal se burló con crueldad.- ¡Tu alma es negra como el carbón, eras un monstruo que se escudaba con moral y palabrería para negar su naturaleza y por eso aceptaste el pacto!

\- ¡No, eso es falso, el alma...!

\- ¡Tu alma no solo es malvada sino que es tu ruina¡Admitelo, tu pacto conmigo fue la excusa que necesitabas para ser malvado, podías escudar tus acciones justificando que carecías de alma¡Y ahora la has recuperado para morir con ella¡Jajajajaja, patético!

Con esa risa y esa burla golpeó de nuevo a Chase lanzandole por los aires y golpeándole contra una estatua con tal fuerza que la rompió y cayó al suelo con contusiones espantosas. Y su alma no hacía mas que quemarle en el pecho por las palabras de Hannibal, por la impotencia de ver como Jack gemía y lloriqueaba de dolor.

Su alma... había aceptado la oferta de Hannibal... ¿y si tenía razón?

Con resolución Chase se incorporó, se puso en pie y apretó los puños, ahora sabía la verdad.

Dio media vuelta y echó a correr.  
\---------------------------------------------


	8. Regreso al Hogar

Capítulo 8. Regreso al hogar

Jack estaba mareándose y sabía que si se desmayaba moriría, le faltaba el aire, le dolía todo el torso y tenía la impresión que tenía los brazos rotos. Justo cuando creía que iba a desmayarse finalmente Hannibal le soltó y le dejó caer al suelo para mirarle desde arriba con malevolencia y una sonrisa inmensa de dientes rotos y torcidos.

\- Chase huye, Spicer, ese patético montón de escoria no podrá escapar de aquí con vida.

Jack gimió angustiado¿Chase? Chase acababa de echar a correr, no, no podía ser... no... lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas y ante eso Hannibal volvió a reír con burla, la angustia del muchacho le alimentaba, su miseria le satisfacía, y torturarle era tan facil. Oh si, Chase había huido, había echado a correr como un gallina, se reiría del guerrero a mandíbula batiente cuando le sacara arrastrándose de la ciudadela.

\- Wuya ¡acaba de una vez con esos niños, hay que ir a por Chase!  
\--------------------------

Chase abrió el armario y cerró los ojos un instante, no, ya no había tiempo para pensar, no había nada más que discutir, Hannibal Bean tenía razón, toda la razón, y sus dudas durante aquel tiempo habían estado en lo cierto.  
Jack Spicer le necesitaba, no tenía tiempo para dudas vacuas.

Jack Spicer necesitaba a Chase Young.

Jack intentó alejarse pero la sádica legumbre no se había olvidado de él, nuevamente se vio alzado del suelo por los zarcillos vegetales y se retorció desesperado por aflojar la presión sin éxito.

\- ¡Suéltame, déjame en paz!

\- Oh, no, pequeñajo, quiero que contemples como destripo al cobarde que tan rapidamente os ha abandonado.

Eso dolía, Jack no podía ahogar el torrente de lágrimas, Chase había huido, le había abandonado... después de todo era mentira, le había dejado atras a merced de sus enemigos.

\- ¡Suéltame!.- Volvió a gritar con angustia.

\- Sueltale.

Chase. Todos los presentes miraron al guerrero y en ese momento el mundo pareció dejar de girar. Chase había regresado y en su mano traía lo que había ido a buscar, no había huido... había ido a buscar algo.

La poción Lao mang lon. En su mano sostenía el caliz con del rostro enfurecido de una bestia grabado, y en él humeaba la verde sopa de dragón de la que sobresalía el borde de la cola del reptil que había sido cocinado.

\- ¡No, Chase!.- Exclamó Kimiko.

Hannibal Bean no podía tener una expresión mas aterrada, al igual que Wuya. Eso no lo habían tenido en cuenta, que Chase poseía el secreto de la Lao mang lon y varias reservas en su ciudadela, pero jamas habían imaginado que volvería a perder su alma a cambio del poder y la inmortalidad.

\- Hannibal, supongo que no imaginaban hasta que punto eran acertadas tus suposiciones.

Chase alzó el cuenco de sopa de dragón, había cosas que echaría de menos, pero la verdad, la dura verdad... era que no tanto como creía. Su alma gritó dentro de él, pero la ignoró, no tenía sentido recuperarla despues de tantos siglos, la había dado de buen grado y la había recuperado por la fuerza, no era una buena señal y sí una clara indicación de lo que era la realidad.

\- ¿Chase?

Jack. Chase miró los ojos carmesí, le dedicó una sonrisa y sin apartar la mirada se tomó un trago de la poción Lao mang lon. Un amargo trago de juventud eterna. El dolor fue tan intenso como la primera vez, su alma arrancada de su cuerpo, todas las celulas de su cuerpo transformándose.

Kimiko, Raimundo, Wuya, Hannibal y Jack observaban paralizados a medida que Chase se transformaba, horrorizados y asustados. El guerrero abrió la boca en un grito de dolor que se transformó en el profundo y terrrible rugido de una bestia. El cuerpo se contorsionó con agonía, la piel se tornó escamas a medida que el monstruo superaba al hombre, Jack pensó en aquella vieja historia de un hombre que se comió un lobo y al final no pudo contenerlo en su interior, el lobo salió de la piel del hombre.

Pronto solo un draconiana figura permanecía ante ellos, la cola chasqueó contra el suelo, la larga mandíbula mostró una hilera de colmillos, los ojos reptilianos se iluminaron con un amarillo intenso y la bestia enseñó sus garras.

Chase Young rugió con victoria anticipada sintiendo el poder corriendo por sus venas y la seguridad completa en sí mismo y su capacidad, su alma se desvanecía hasta ser solo un recuerdo, un eco lejano.

En un instante la ciudadela se llenó de los rugidos de sus fieles felinos y los enormes depredadores acudieron al rugido de su amo. Chase Young había regresado.

Hannibal Bean dejó caer de nuevo a Jack, anonadado, dirigió un breve vistazo y comprobó que Wuya ya había salido corriendo, la muy chaquetera, era obvio que Jack Spicer había aprendido de ella a huir a la menor dificultad.

\- Hannibal Bean... tenemos una cuenta pendiente.- La voz de Chase-dragón retumbó.

La demoníaca alubia tragó saliva con dificultad... estaba en apuros. Graves apuros.

Jack no podía dejar de mirar, el espectáculo era casi primitivo, Chase Young en su forma draconíana golpeaba y acosaba a Hannibal Bean, la legumbre no podía contraatacar, Chase era demasiado poderoso, demasiado rápido, su poder fresco, su ira profuda... los grandes felinos les rondaban con rugidos, dando zarpazos esporádicos a Hannibal, arrinconándole en manada.  
Jack sintió una oscura y profunda satisfacción al ver el terror de Hannibal y verle sangrar aquel fluido verde que le servía de sangre, quien iba a decir que aquel vegetal podía sangrar. Y si podía sangrar podía morir.

Raimundo y Kimiko se habían marchado al principio de la batalla tras Wuya, pero ahora regresaban en compañía de los rescatados Omi y Clay, los cuatro monjes llegaron a tiempo de ver a Hannibal gritar de dolor y finalmente usar el moby morpher para reducir su tamaño y ser así menos accesible al acoso de los felinos, no así de Chase, que le golpeó con su cola como a una pelota de pin pong, lanzándole por los aire hasta aplastarle contra la pared.

\- ¡Moby morpher!

Esta vez el maltrecho Hannibal desapareció, probablemente se había reducido a un tamaño infinitesimal para escapar. Había sido obviamente derrotado.

Chase y sus guerreros rugieron victoriosos, estremeciendo toda la ciudadela con la reverberación.

Omi se acercó, con los ojos húmedos de lágrimas, mas pequeño que nunca mirando al gran monstruo dracónico.

\- ¿Chase Young? Pero... ¿por qué?

\- Esta es la realidad, Omi, no puedes cambiar mi destino.

\- Yo pensaba que..

\- No, Omi, vete ahora, y si vuelves a intentar algo parecido te mataré.

La dura amenaza, la crueldad de sus ojos, Omi comprendió que nada podía hacer, todo había sido en vano, el Chase Young que había conocido con ropas de monje y gentiles maneras había muerto hacía siglos... solo había visto un reflejo en el agua. Con la cabeza gacha, derrotado, Omi dió media vuelta y emprendió la marcha con sus compañeros, todos ellos dirigiendo miradas apenadas a Chase Young, añorando ya al compañero que habían perdido, y que quizá nunca habían tenido realmente.  
\----------------------------------

Jack no tenía fuerzas para tenerse en pie, le dolía todo el cuerpo, movió los brazos para tratar de incorporarse pero un ramalazo de dolor le convenció de lo contrario. Su quejido atrajo la atención de Chase, que se acercó golpeándo el suelo con sus poderosas garras.

\- No intentes moverte, Jack.

Sigue llamandome Jack... no me llama Spicer, ni gusano. Jack sintió un gran alivio por ello, pero cuando Chase alargó las garras hacia él se tensó instintivamente, provocándose dolor, temeroso, ahora trataba con el viejo Chase Young, aquel que había que temer realmente.

Ignorando el temor de Jack, Chase levantó al maltrecho joven en brazos y con un gesto ordenó a sus felinos que se retiraran. Jack estaba encogido, atemorizado entre los escamosos brazos, mirando con temor las garras de los dedos y la boca llena de dientes sobre su cabeza. No era una situación cómoda.

¿Qué iba a hacer Chase? Ahora ya no tenía alma¿volvería a ser como al principio¿volvería a insultarle y humillarle¿o sencillamente le ignoraría?... o la peor de las posibilidades y por ello la mas probable siguiendo el esquema de su vida, ahora se avergonzaría de las cosas que le había dicho... y hecho, y por ello le mataría.

Al percatarse de esa horrible posibilidad Jack abrió los ojos con pánico y pese al dolor empezó a revolverse y tratar de que el gran lagarto le soltara.

\- Estate quieto.

\- ¡No, no, déjame en el suelo! Me iré... ¡me iré¿vale?!

\- ¡No irás a ninguna parte¡Quedate quieto inmediatamente, Spicer!

Jack obedeció al instante la áspera y poderosa orden, la voz draconiana de Chase era lo mas amedrantador que había oido en su vida... aunque su voz humana, calculadoramente serena, era casi igual de poderosa.

Chase le llevó por la ciudadela hasta uno de los edificios, entraron para revelar que se trataba de una habitación con una cama blanca junto a la cual había una gran bañera cuyo grifo empezó a verter agua nada mas entrar ellos, el lugar tenía cierto aire a hospital, con un armario en el que se podían ver gasas y vendas.

\- ¿Chase?.- Se atrevió a preguntar con hilo de voz. Le aterraba la posible venganza de Chase, y le dolía mucho más que fisicamente.

\- Estas herido.- Fue toda la respuesta del gran reptil.

Chase le dejó sobre la alta cama de sábanas blancas y le olfateó, provocándole no poco pánico al ver de cerca las enormes mandíbulas, dignas de un cocodrilo.

\- No tienes heridas internas... has tenido suerte, supongo que Hannibal no quería matarte. Aun no, al menos.

Y lo sabía con solo olerle, Jack no podía sino sentir que su respeto por Chase aumentaba aun más si cabía.

Tras un incómodo silencio Chase dió media vuelta dejándole allí y desapareció por una habitación adyacente. Jack pensó en salir corriendo pero su cuerpo no estaba en condiciones de aguantar una carrera.

Poco despues regresó, pero con su aspecto humano y vestido con un albornoz de seda verde oscura, quizá su ropa quedaba destruida por la transformación y su armadura habitual estaba encantada para soportarlo. Volvía a ser el Chase de siempre, de rasgos mas endurecidos, orejas puntiagudas, cabello ligeramente ondulado en las puntas, sus ojos eran orbes amarillos de pupila reptiliana y toda su figura, incluso en albornoz, irradiaba autoridad, poder, determinación... era... perfecto.

\- El agua de esa bañera es medicinal, aliviará todas tus heridas.

\- ¿Y tu estas herido?

Chase frunció el ceño amenazadoramente haciendo que Jack se encogiera en la cama. Evitó sus ojos, avergonzado, era obvio que a Chase no le gustaba en absoluto admitir una debilidad tal como era haber recibido heridas. El guerrero inmortal se aproximó, miró a Jack y después el baño de agua levemente esmeralda.

\- ¿Y bien¿Piensas bañarte vestido?.- Preguntó finalmente con un toque de impaciencia molesta.

\- ¿Eh?... ¡ah! Si... esto, no... claro.

Jack empezó a quitarse la chaqueta pero el movimiento con los brazos le provocó tal dolor que tuvo que desistir con una mueca agónica. Chase se sentó al borde de la tumbona y le presionó los brazos con precisión médica, Jack gimió y se quejó cuando los fuertes dedos tocaron los puntos dolorosos.

\- Tienes los huesos dañados, no rotos, pero casi. Y quizá también las costillas.

Chase emitió un gruñído y sacó unas tijeras del armario.

Jack lamentó en silencio la destrucción de su chaqueta y después su camiseta a medida que Chase cortaba la tela. Después le quitó los zapatos y cortó las perneras del pantalón de arriba a abajo con expresión impenetrable. Jack no pudo sino lamentar su elección de ropa interior, sus calzoncillos de calaveras, pero es que eran cómodos.

Las manos de Chase fueron hasta el elástico de los calzoncillos y Jack bajó las manos al instante justo de cubrir su masculinidad con una exclamación de sorpresa. Chase retiró la ropa y la tiró junto al resto.

Incluso con un cuerpo humano, Chase aun podía levantarle en brazos como si levantara una pluma, Jack seguía cubriéndose encogido, turbado y preocupado por no tener ni la mas remota idea de que era lo que se le pasaba por la cabeza a Chase.

¿Aun podía estar... aun podía amarle? Jack miró el atractivo rostro, mas concretamente los labios¿volvería a besarle? Cielos, Jack sintió con profunda vergüenza que su virilidad se ponía turgente, no era para menos, estaba desnudo siendo llevado en alza por los poderosos brazos de Chase, la seda contra su piel, el calor del guerrero... Y los recuerdos de los besos... lo daría todo por otro beso.

El silencio era pesado, Chase se inclinó en el borde del baño y dejó que el muchacho se deslizase desde sus brazos a la bañera, dejándole bajo el agua hasta los hombros.

Jack sintió de inmediato el efecto de las aguas curativas, obviamente mágicas, pues nada natural podía actuar tan rápidamente sobre heridas, contusiones y dolor. Jack suspiró con alivio evidente, cerró los ojos y sumergió la cabeza, si se molestaba en curarle era obvio que Chase no estaba enfadado, o al menos no tenía intención de matarle... significaba que aun le importaba¿verdad?

Apartado ese temor, Jack emergió del agua. No iba a morir, de acuerdo. Ahora necesitaba saber, le resultaba imperioso saber si Chase sentía algo por él o aquello había salido de su alma, y esta ya no existía.

El silencio de Chase, su gesto adusto... no podía soportarlo mas tiempo.

\- Chase, aun... aun... lo que me dijiste cuando veniamos a tu ciudadela...

Chase se arrodilló junto a la bañera, apoyando el brazo en el borde y mirando a Jack con intensidad, taladrándole con aquellos extraños iris de depredador, con gesto serio, entre censurador e inquisitivo, en silencio. Jack se removió en el agua curativa, tan nervioso e incómodo... por no decir expectante, si Chase le insultaba, si renegaba de todo cuanto le había dicho, si negaba todo, si se retractaba de las caricias, de los besos, de la ternura...

No dudaba de lo que sentía por Chase Young, la versión con alma no podía acercarse a lo que sentía por el poderoso hombre que ahora le miraba. Era tan... intenso, y amedrentador.

\- Chase, necesito saber...- Jack se restregó las manos con preocupación.- Solo saberlo... si no quieres volver a saber nada de mi te prometo que no volveré por aqui, de veras, lo entenderé. Lo prometo, solo... solo dimelo, si quieres me voy ahora mismo y nunca volveremos a mencionar el tema, jamas, nunca, ni bajo tortura, lo olvidaremos y jamas volveré a comentartelo... y todo volverá a ser como antes de todo esto del alma, tu en tu ciudadela, yo en mi sótano, y nos vemos poco, yo voy a mis shen gon wus, tú a lo que quiera que sea que...

Un dedo sobre sus labios le acalló con enfectividad. Chase retiró el dedo con gesto igualmente indescifrable.

\- Estas parloteando, Jack.

\- Ah, si, lo siento, perdón, suelo hablar mucho, lo siento, yo no...

\- Jack.

\- ¿Aja?

\- Estas parloteando otra vez.

\- Oh.

Cielos, en ese instante hubiera donado sus dos pulmones a cambio de la Concha lectora de mentes, aquel shen gon wu le hubiera permitido saber en que diablos estaba pensando Chase. ¿Es que le divertía verle al borde de una hiperventilación? Bueno, tratandose de Chase probablemente si.

Antes de que pudiera continuar hablando Chase abrió un cajón del armario y sacó una toalla.

\- Sal del agua, estar demasiado tiempo puede ser perjudicial para un humano. Ya deberías estar recuperado.

Jack aceptó la toalla y una vez envuelto en ella siguió a Chase por la ciudadela, el suelo estaba frio bajo sus pies pero fisicamente se sentía recuperado, realmente la magia era algo increible... aunque a Jack solía molestarle que la magia superara constantemente su mecánica, ya encontraría la forma de imitarla a su debido tiempo.

\- ... ¿Me voy ya?

\- ¿Tanta prisa tienes de irte?.- Preguntó Chase sin volver la vista.

\- No, no, no. No es eso, en absoluto, me encanta estar aqui.

\- Entonces guarda silencio.

Jack bajó la vista, apesadumbrado por el cortante tono. No era el despreciativo habitual, trufado de insultos, pero seguía siendo muy duro, doloroso. Quizá Chase pensaba que le debía algo... o quizá preparaba una venganza contra él, después de todo aunque hubiera perdido el alma perduraban los recuerdos y después de todo...

¡Había rechazado a Chase! Jack se paró en seco aferrando la toalla que le cubría como una capa, cielos...

"Lo siento... tu no eres... no puedo corresponderte."

"¡No era a tí!. Lo siento, lo siento mucho, soy un idiota, debería estar contento, debería... lo siento."

Chase recordaría eso perfectamente... quizá se sentía insultado, quizá le había curado solo por su honor de guerrero, para darle una mínima oportunidad. Las posibilidades eran tantas, y Jack no podía sino imaginar las mas horribles.

\- No te detengas.

\- ¿A donde vamos?.- Jack alzó la vista, asustado, apenado... no sabía que sentía mas fuerte, miedo o pena.

\- Te prestaré algo de ropa, vamos.

\- Pero... no me has dicho...

\- Muevete, Spicer.

Spicer, otra vez Spicer. Y aquel tono demandante, sin decirle que pretendía.

Jack apretó los puños, estaba hasta los mismísimos de aquella incertidumbre.

\- ¡NI SPICER NI DIABLOS!

Esta vez fue el turno de Chase de mostrarse anonadado ante el gritó y el gesto imperativo de Jack.

\- ¡Estoy harto¡Estoy profundamete harto de no saber nunca por donde da el viento¡Primero me desprecias y me insultas, luego recuperas tu alma y me amas, después la vuelves a vender y me tratas como a un perro o un idiota¡Pues se acabó, maldita sea, quiero saber en que estas pensando, si vas a arrancarme la cabeza hazlo, y si aun sientes algo por mi besame de una maldita vez!

Chase se quedó con la boca abierta, despues se quedó serio... y finalmente se echó a reir. A Jack se le erizó el pelo de rabia.

\- ¡No te rias de mi!

Chase consiguió calmarse, y respiró profundamente para después coger a Jack por la toalla y acercarle de un tirón.

\- Jack Spicer, jamas hubiese imaginado este atrevimiento.

Jack se retorció pero Chase evitó más problemas, de un solo gesto poderoso se cargó a Jack sobre el hombro, el muchacho no podía creer que de pronto Chase le llevase como un saco de patatas, con un gruñido ofendido empezó a golpearle y patalear sin demasiado éxito. Estaba cansado, hastiado...

\- ¡Sueltame¡Estoy harto¡No juegues conmigo!

\- Oh, pero quiero jugar, Jack, no te imaginas lo que ha implicado esa molesta alma mia.

Jack sintió un estallido de pena en su indignación.

\- ¡Ojala volvieras a tener alma!.- Sintió que volvía a llorar, muy a su pesar, no quería llorar, no delante de Chase.- Si no hubieras vendido tu alma otra vez... sniff... si aun la tuvieras no me tratarías así...

Bruscamente Jack se vió de pie de nuevo, tan rápidamente que se mareó. Chase le miró de cerca, mostrando una sonrisa cruel, la sonrisa genuina de Chase Young, emperador de las tinieblas, genio del mal y rey Heylin.

\- No Jack, te encanta que te trate así.  
\-----------------------------------


	9. Remendando

Capítulo 9. Remendando

Bruscamente Jack se vio de pie de nuevo, tan rápidamente que se mareó. Chase le miró de cerca, mostrando una sonrisa cruel, la sonrisa genuina de Chase Young, emperador de las tinieblas, genio del mal y rey Heylin.

\- No Jack, te encanta que te trate así.

Jack se quedó sin palabras y no hicieron falta cuando Chase devoró su boca con avidez. Fue un beso agresivo, claramente dominante, delicioso en su feral deseo, Jack tuvo que respirar a jadeos cuando Chase dejó sus labios, magullados y enrojecidos.

\- Ah... tú... yo... me has besado.

\- Obviamente Jack, pero quizá necesitas otro para asegurarte¿no?

Chase procedió, al tiempo que invadía la boca de Jack le estrechó contra su cuerpo aferrandole las nalgas con ambas manos por encima de la toalla, Jack dió un respingo gimiendo contra la ardiente boca del guerrero cuando sus nalgas recibieron un apretón.

Era real, alabados fueran todos los dioses, Chase Young no le había mentido. Jack sintió el calor del beso por todo su cuerpo, provocándole sensaciones inconfesables, dejó que todo su cuerpo se apoyara contra el de Chase desesperado por su contacto.

\- Yo... creía que...

\- Como de costumbre tendeis a confundir el alma con la mente.- Chase rió quedamente chupando los deliciosos labios de Jack.

Jack no perdió un segundo pasó los brazos por el cuello de Chase impulsivamente, sin importarle que su toalla cayese a sus pies, y le besó con tanto deseo como había manifestado Chase, había deseado aquello toda la vida y quería más, deseaba más, quería mas de aquella boca, de aquella lengua, quería más de ese calor contra su piel y ese sabor que era solo Chase. Quería tocarle... deslizó sus blancas manos por debajo de la bata maravillandose del contacto de la piel, suave, juvenil, sobre el duro músculo, delineando el cincelado cuerpo.

\- No seas ansioso, Jack.- Bromeó Chase, de un solo gesto levantó a Jack pero esta vez no lo tiró sobre su hombro sino que lo cargó sobre ambos hombros como una pieza de caza.

En ese momento Jack fue plenamente consciente de su completa desnudez al haber perdido la toalla, estaba desnudo sobre los hombros de Chase, su melena negra le acariciaba el vientre, pero sobre todo fue consciente de lo excitado que estaba al frotarse su erección contra el hombro de Chase.

\- ¡Ah!

Chase sonrió con malicia y subió y bajó el brazo moviendo todo su hombro. Jack gimió y apretó su hombro con fuerza, hundiendo los dedos y apretando las piernas en vano.

\- ¡Chase! No... no hagas eso.

\- Pero si te gusta.- Ronroneó Chase mientras se encaminaban al dormitorio.

Jack jadeó y se mordió el labio inferior tratando de controlarse, intento que quedó hecho añicos cuando Chase empezó a acariciarle el muslo, subiendo y bajando la mano por la longitud de este hasta el expuesto trasero, acariciándole ritmicamente.

\- Jack ¿realmente crees que ese pusilánime con alma hubiera hecho esto?

\- Ah... ah... no... no entiendo...

Chase sujetó la deliciosamente pálida pierna y besó el interior del muslo con suavidad y primero y voracidad después, marcando la delicada piel y notando como los músculos se estremecían y todo el cuerpo de Jack se contorsionaba y sus dedos le arañaban.

\- El alma era tan molesta, Jack, siempre dudando y haciendo que me preocuparan las cosas mas ridículas, confundiendome... era tan irritante.

La poderosa mano subió por el muslo hasta las nalgas y se perdió entre estas, Jack dió un respingo y alzó la cabeza con un grito de sorpresa cuando un dedo rodeó su ano, acariciando en circulos la hipersensible abertura. Cerró las nalgas instintivamente pero eso solo hizo que los dedos se deslizaran por la abertura descendiento hasta los redondos y oscurecidos testículos.

\- ¡Chase!

\- Esto es lo que quieres, Jack, a menos que prefieras a un Chase tan culpabilizado por el trato que te había dado que no se atrevía a seducirte adecuadamente. No se atrevía a tomar lo que era legitimamente suyo.

Oh, si. Esto era lo que quería. Jack se frotó ritmicamente, moviendo las caderas y deleitándose en la mano que envolvía sus joyas familiares. Exactamente así, quería que Chase fuese decidido, directo, e incluso brusco, quería que Chase fuese dominante.

Finalmente entraron en uno de los edificios y pasaron a un dormitorio circular con una gran cama con doseles, Chase le tiró sobre el lecho dejando a Jack en el centro de la cama, desnudo y expuesto a su mirada. Una delicia.

Quizá no había sido del todo sincero, el alma, el regreso de aquella parte de él le había permitido rememorar cosas que apreciaba, y le había abierto los ojos a cosas que ignoraba. Como que Jack Spicer era mas importante para él de lo que se había atrevido nunca a confesarse.

Chase desató la cinta de su bata y la dejó caer desde sus hombros, los ojos de Jack se abrieron como platos y retrocedió nerviosamente en el lecho. Chase sonrió y gateó sobre la cama como un depredador sin apartar la vista de Jack hasta situarse sobre él, cubriéndole.

\- ¿Que quieres que te haga, Jack?.- Ronroneó.

Jack extendió las manos acariciando los mechones negros que caían como un velo alrededor del rostro de Chase. Los nervios se disolvieron ante el calor de aquellos ojos depredadores, era Chase, era agresivo, pero también sabía ser dulce a la vez.

\- Lo que quieras.- Dijo al fin.- Lo que quieras.

Chase descendió sobre él besándole y juntando sus cuerpos, empezaron a frotarse el uno contra el otro, sus cuerpos unidos, sus hombrías frotándose hasta que ambos se deslizaban piel contra piel entre gruñidos y gemidos. Chase intentó separarse y Jack le rodeó la cintura con las piernas.

\- Ssssh, Jack, hay mucho más que un poco de "frotagge".

Jack le liberó con cierta reticencia, era un adolescente en su primera relación con el hombre que había llenado sus fantasias sexuales desde su primera erección... no podía esperar control dadas las circunstancias.

\- Chase, no puedo esperar... por favor...

\- Nts nts.- Chase chasqueó la lengua con burlona reprobación.- Como discipulo mio deberás aprender a ser paciente.

¿Discípulo? Jack dejó que la sorpresa trasluciera en su rostro y Chase acarició su hombría hablando contra sus labios.

\- Naturalmente, Jack, amante y discípulo, dos en uno.

\- ¿En serio?

\- Mi palabra tiene valor, Jack. Eres mio, para siempre.

Jack no cabía en sí, buscó de nuevo los labios de Chase. Lo quería todo, ya.

Y Chase iba a dárselo.

Chase dejó que Jack le acariciase, las manos del muchacho eran callosas por el trabajo pero sus dedos eran largos, dedos de pianista, o de informatico siendo modernos. Se exploraron mutuamente hasta que Jack ya no pudo concentrarse y se tendió en la cama, abriendo las piernas y derritiéndose bajo las expertar manos que le recorrían.

Chase le besó de nuevo, agresicamente, y delineó sus labios.

\- Esto es mio.

Continuó su recorrido y torturó los pezones sonrosados hasta que se endurecieron, los lamió y atendió hasta que Jack se removió con desespero.

\- Estos, son mios.

Siguió hasta el ombligo y evitó, torturador, los genitales, para continuar su recorrido por la ingle. Con las dos manos aprisionó las deliciosamente redondeadas nalgas y las levantó exponiendo a Jack hacia arriba. El pelirrojo temió derramarse en ese instante al ver como Chase sacaba la lengua y penetraba su ano.

\- ¡Oh, dios¡Chase!

Chase continuó el beso negro hasta convencerse de que continuar acabaría con la diversión demasiado pronto. Por joven que fuera Jack también estaba cansado por el viaje, la lucha... y no pensaba dejarle terminar hasta dejar clara su posesión de él.

\- Esto es mio.

Subió por el perineo hasta los testículos y les dedicó el mismo tratamiento exhaustivo, devorándolos con dedicación.

\- Estos, son mios.

\- Chase... por favor... Chase... dios...

\- ¿Son míos, Jack?.- Chase estaba disfrutando de aquello, los gemidos de Jack eran celestiales, su expresión de placer y deseo nublando sus ojos... insuperable.

\- Si... si... son tuyos.

Y ahora el premio gordo... y erecto. Oh, Jack ya era un bombon pero en un par de años, cuando creciera y se fortaleciera un poco tendría que ponerle un collar para asegurarse de que los monjes, ni nadie mas, tuviesen la impresión de que podían jugar con este adonis pálido.

Jack no pudo aguantar más, de hecho había sido un triunfo haber aguantado tanto. En el instante en que su miembro desapareció entre los labios de Chase arqueó la espalda y el orgasmo le recorrió.

Chase se lo esperaba de modo que no tuvo problemas de atragantamiento en absoluto, sonrió y dejó que Jack se derramara hasta que dejó resbalar el miembro de entre sus labios. Se adelantó y susurró al oido del exhausto y satisfecho pelirrojo.

\- Y esto, también es mio.

\- Tuyo...- Jadeó Jack.

\- Aja. Y ahora vas a descansar, porque cuando vuelva tenemos que "formalizar tu contrato".

Por la sonrisa estaba mas que claro que "formalizar tu contrato" era una forma extraña y peculiar de decirle que cuando hubiese recuperado las fuerzas iban a tener sexo salvaje y completo. Y si el orgasmo no hubiese agotado las últimas fuerzas de Jack sin duda hubiera insistido en "formalizar" en ese mismo momento.

\- Ah... pero tú...

\- Creeme Jack, me satisfacerás suficientes veces mas tarde.

Lo cierto era que no quería nada más que poseer a Jack, pero estaba demasiado excitado para aguantar el tiempo que requeriría relajar un ano virginal. Ahora se conformaría con un solitario... y en unas horas despertaría a Jack para algo más intenso.

Unos momentos después, autocomplacido pero ansioso porque pasaran las horas, Chase observaba el pecho de Jack subiendo y bajando, durmiendo placidamente.

Su aprendiz y amante, podía hacer de Jack grandes cosas, y se aseguraría su lealtad. Por supuesto, Jack le sería fiel, sus cadenas serían de deseo, amor y dependencia, le tendría siempre a su lado.

Jack Spicer, discípulo de Chase Young. Amante del emperador de la oscuridad.

Sonaba bien, sería realidad.

En su interior, enterrado en lo profundo, quedaba el reflejo luminoso de un sol antaño perdido, su alma. Chase sintió su brillo, el lejano calor, pero esta vez no lo aplastó como otras veces, no renegó de él con un gesto de molestia.

Abrazó el lejano reflejo de su alma mirando el rostro de Jack, acariciando la desordenada cabellera rojo fuego. Le debía un favor a aquella ascua espiritual, y mientras tuviese a Jack cerca esta se mantendría avivada.

El mencionado se removió un poco, sintiendose observado.

\- ¿Chase?

\- Te quiero, Jack Spicer. Eres mio... y soy tuyo.  
\-----------------------------------------  
FIN


End file.
